Crouching panther Hidden prongs
by Magi Aladdin
Summary: So hey Edward it just so happens that when I was born a prophecy was made that I'd grow up and kill one of the most evil wizards in all of history so he decided to kill me as a baby but couldn't. Now I'm running from his resurrected form that's waging war on everything magical and could leave at any moment to go fight a war I've been fighting for most of my life, complicated right?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I probably should not have tried to start a new story but I honestly couldn't resist, I just have to come up with a Twilight story that actually works for me. The last one was so not cutting it and now that I've become better by writing my own works I feel that I could do this story justice.

MPREG

I usually have a summary in the chapters but I don't wanna bore you guys with seeing that again.

This all takes place after the battle at the Ministry, so Harry's sixteen and Draco's seventeen.

Disclaimer: How I so wished that I could take credit, but I cannot.

* * *

"I need to know now,"

The blond looked at his passenger with the slightest bit of confusion, "Know now about what?" The boy simply leaned over his own arm rest and looked at him coolly

"Can you love me again?"

That slight bit of confusion just grew into major confusion, "What the hell?"

With a wave of the boy's arm the radio in the car came to life, blaring loud, and the dark haired boy started to sing along to the song of his choosing, "I need to know now, know now, can you love me again!?"

The blond sighed with a shake of his head, if he just ignored the dark haired boy in his attempt to annoy him then he would eventually stop.

For the dark haired boy's part, however, he knew that his patience was a LOT more lengthy than his counterpart and that was truly saying something since he hated waiting.

They had been driving for the past hour in the car that had been waiting for them at the airport, the dark haired boy was bored and people get annoyed when he becomes bored.

So he sang and sang away, make sure to hit extra high notes to make his counterparts grip on the steering wheel even tighter.

So maybe his sense of entertainment was a little twisted but it's not like his friend was ever truly annoyed with him, with the things he does maybe, but never with him.

He had finished that song and moved on to the next one, "But if you close your eyes, does it always feel like nothing's changed at all-?"

"I swear to Merlin that if you don't stop singing I will kill us both," He ground out between teeth, the dark haired boy had stopped singing with a laugh since It was a mission accomplished, plus his friend was great at following through with threats.

"All I wanted to do was sing along to some good music, relax, darling," He said the 'darling' with sarcasm of course, that was his pet name for Draco and Draco's pet name for him was of course

"Yes and your voice doesn't normally sound like a banshee's scream, honey," Also said with the same level of sarcasm If not more, "Can we please just have silence until we get to this god-forsaken town?"

Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head, "Oh you know how much I detest silence, darling, can we at least talk about where we're going, I still don't even know what this place is called." Dumbledore had moved them from their last location to this new location and had neglected to tell Harry what this town was even called.

He knew that it couldn't have been anything bigger than a medium sized town at least, it helps to limit the number of casualties if You-know-who ever finds them.

He really hoped it wasn't a village again, the last thing he needed was to be the fiance of someone's daughter for accepting a fish head.

Again.

Draco absolutely loved that one.

"Well the place is called Forks,"

"After the utensil?"

"Yes, that's what I said too but Dumbledore and Kingsley assured that this place wasn't even on the Ministry of Magic's radar." Harry saw him flex his hands on the steering wheel and he could sympathize, they had been assured that many places were safe but all it takes is one powerful spell and they'd be done for.

His playful demeanor diminished a little and he crossed his arms, looking out the window and the thousands of trees they drove past, "Has the Order already set up the bubble around the place?"

He nodded, "They did a few days ago when they were building the house," The order never purchases them a house, too many records, and the created a magic ward over the town so they could still use magic without being detected since they were still under aged, they just couldn't use a lot of magic at once or use powerful spells.

"Have you looked at this place at all, is there anything fun to do?" Harry needed fun wherever he was going, it helped him to stay out of his head most of time.

Draco never took his eyes off the road, "You don't consider me fun enough?" He asked slyly

Harry scoffed and leaned back further in his seat, "Well you're not exactly a barrel full of monkeys,"

"How exactly is that fun?"

Harry forgot that even though Draco's had a years worth of muggle experience, muggle expressions where still lost on him.

"Nevermind," He noticed that they just passed the 'Welcome to-,' sign so they must be in the town already, "Looks like we're here in Spoons,"

"Forks," Draco corrected, not like Harry cares, he'll call it Knives as long as it gives him a laugh, "And we've still got a ways to go, they've built the house out towards the woods."

"That was Sirius's influence no doubt, he knows how much I hate neighborhoods."

It took them awhile to get to the house that was now theirs, they passed a few shops on the way that Harry made note of in case he needed more entertainment, he was pretty sure that Draco pinpointed the cafe's, bookstores, and coffee shops.

The house was something remarkable in Harry's opinion while it was noteworthy in Draco's. Dumbledore really went all out with this house, Harry could see a freaking indoor pool inside for pete's sake!

It was huge, big enough for three families to live inside, way to much space for the two of them.

"So I'll take the left side and you take the right," Draco divided up no problem, he grabbed his bags from the trunk of the Bentley and started to walk up the driveway to the house.

Harry stared at his retreating back incredulously, "You can't be serious, this house is way to big." Harry grabbed his own stuff and followed him inside, if the house was big on the outside then it seemed even bigger on the inside, "And of course they'd make it bigger on the inside," He shook his head, "Wizards,"

"Well it's about time that we are able to start living like the purbloods that we are," Draco looked all the more pleased with what he was greeted with, "It's not as big as manor but it'll do."

"A part of me is glad I didn't grow up as a pureblood." Though one thing he could admit was that he liked the pool, they once were put up in Hawaii and Harry loved to go surfing the waves, Draco however requested that they leave immediately claiming that he was 'Sick of idiotic muggle surfers whose vocabulary doesn't stretch past 'dude''

"So do you want help decorating your room?" Draco asked before he was about to climb the stairs that multiple people could walk up on

(A/N: Goth manor from Sims 3 pets I just added a pool)

Harry looked around at the expansive mansion once more, making sure to take it all in that this was going to be his new home for awhile, "No, I got this one, if the house is this big then my room is just as big which makes painting it all the more fun."

"Alright, make sure to not get lost in here, I think it'll take me a couple of days to find you." Even though Draco says that he loves all the extra rooms, Harry's pretty sure that he'll miss them being so close.

They had actually become acquaintances in fourth year, it had surprised Harry a lot for Draco to come to him with an apology, just an apology nothing more. Of course Harry thought he was lying to him but all attacks and snark comments against him had ceased which really helped him focus more on that horrible year. He helped calm him down after Cedric died, he owed a lot to Ron and Hermione but Draco was surprisingly good at calming him down.

Fifth year was even worse because of Umbridge, Dumbledore being MIA, and of course the battle in the Ministry where Harry almost lost his godfather because of bitch Bellatrix. Draco was there, the others were weary of a Slytherin being there (Especially Ron since Draco refused to apologize to him) but he was immensely important in their survival. There they had become friends despite Ron and Draco's adamant refusal to get along, and Hermione's underlying distrust of him. Harry had thought that seeing the senior Malfoy at the fight would make the junior turn sides but Draco stuck to Harry's side and that's when Harry truly trusted him.

After the battle in the Ministry Dumbledore actually decided to ship Harry away from his home along with Draco. Harry would be the blond's ward since he was older and he would help the younger boy to hone his immense magic skills. They spent a year moving around, never staying in one place for too long and Harry was sure this would be just another move.

Except this time they would be going to school.

He actually hasn't been to a muggle school in years so he has no idea what that's going to be like.

He chose a room that was opposite of Draco's side of the house and that had decent sized windows so he could look out into the town since this house was built on a decent sized hill. The room was completely bare which meant that they'd would have to transfigure a few rocks into some furniture but first Harry used his wand to play some music around the room so he could have fun decorating.

He didn't know the song but it was light, airy, fast pace, and he absolutely loved it, "Alright then, let's get started!" He was practically jumping with excitement, he pointed his wand at a spot on the wall and watched as a paint splatter replaced white.

He did this a number of times not even caring if the colors clashed or one splotch was bigger than the other, this room signified fun and chaos, not boring and order like Draco's room. It just made him happy that to see all the colors whenever he felt depressed.

"Oh yeah,"

* * *

Now all he had to do was get some rocks from outside.

"We don't have to go today if you don't want, there's always tomorrow." They had already spent a day in their new home and couldn't wait to go back, there were so many things Dumbledore put in the house that gave them plenty of things to do, there was a huge potions lab that almost made would have made Snape squeal like a girl and Harry had his own art room, he had a lot of talent in drawing, some talent playing a guitar and a ukelele.

Weird instrument for the boy who lived but he took a liking to it when they stayed in Hawaii.

Harry however actually wanted to see what it was like in a normal muggle high school. He had actually never been to high school before, only seen it in the telly when he was doing chores for the Dursley's. He wondered if it was the drama, teen angst, and regular bitchiness that the shows actually made them out to be.

Suffice to say he was curious

"No thanks, I'd rather go to school."

"You're probably the first teenager to say that, from what I've researched teenagers usually hate school." Draco shrugged, he could see the blasted school in sight, maybe if he burned it down he could relax at home.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Don't tell me that you've actually researched how teenagers work."

Draco gave a ghost of a smirk, "Well I had to make sure we wouldn't look out of place, teenagers are generally rude, uncaring, and hate everything that moves."

"You'll fit right in then, darling," Harry patted him on the cheek as they pulled into the parking lot, he could see that they were already gathering everyone's attention, it didn't matter how rich or popular you were in this town, if a new kid pulled in you were yesterday's news.

At least for a while

But thanks to Draco's fashion sense, their large house, and Harry being a really likable person, they'd be talked about for awhile.

Harry chuckled as Draco checked himself out in the mirror, he was always dressed to impress, "Why must you always be the center of attention."

"Oh honey, I don't have to be the center of attention, I just am," He game himself a wink before putting on his trilby, "Now come, honey, let's go entertain the masses." His head held high and Harry knew that he was faced with the public Draco Malfoy now.

He put on his necklace that had a peace pendant on the end around his neck, while Draco was all decked in his best clothing (really what wasn't his best clothing?) Harry was dressed out in something more simple, a jade green and black shirt which Draco told him brought out his eyes. It wasn't a sleeveless blazer or anything but it would do, "Let's go darling, the children are starting to crowd," Draco opened the door first and stepped out and Harry grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and stepped out after.

They ignored the stares but it was always fun to hear what people were talking about, "I got that we're secret government agents trying to investigate aliens under the school." Harry whispered

"How about rich kids from Romania who moved from our castle." Draco shot back, "Oh how I love to make an entrance,"

"Only you do," Harry said with a laugh, there was a nagging sense in his head, he had been taught to never ignore the nagging sense in his head but It was usually Voldemort trying to break past his walls t find his location. It wasn't just his own walls blocking his mind, it was sort of like a maze in his head that would take days to solve without Harry giving a map.

He decided to ignore this sense more often than not since it was just annoying to dwell on it.

They had reached the office and the old receptionist lady gave them their class schedules as well as a map of the school so they could get around, Draco held out his hand and Harry handed him his schedule, "We have gym and history together, how the hell can I watch over you if all of our classes aren't the same."

"Wow really," Harry snatched his schedule back and looked over it with a smile, "Yes!" He fist pumped in the air getting looks from everyone, "I finally have time for myself,"

Draco crossed his arms with a glare, "Don't look so let down, Potter,"

Harry patted the wounded boy's shoulder, "You know what I mean, I can just be alone for awhile and meet knew people without you scaring them off with your Draconess," He shooed he blond

"Since when did my name become an adjective,"

He started walking backwards towards where he thought his class was, "Go to class, darling, I'll see you during lunch," He gave a wave behind his back before completely turning around and heading in the direction of class.

Harry's first class was English and he found that with little difficulty, such a small town meant a small school. This teacher was a lot like Mcgonagall, she had a stern face and when he walked into her class room he sense that she took the 'no nonsense' thing to the max.

"You must be the new student, introduce your self to the class please."

It was different facing people alone, he hadn't done that in awhile what with Draco scanning everyone they meet for potential dangers, he decided to give a wave, albeit awkwardly, "Hello, my name's Harry Potter and I'm from Britain."

A lot of the girls sighed

_'So that wasn't a rumor about American's loving British accents.'_

The teacher nodded in acceptance and told Harry to sit near the back with a girl that somehow radiated kindness, he met very few muggles who did that but it was always pleasant to see a few. He sat next t he and felt that she wanted to talk to him but he guessed that she wasn't sure how, "Hello, I don't know if you heard but I'm Harry," He gave her a friendly smile and she returned it

"Angela Weber," She whispered when the teacher turned their way, "You said that you're from Britain right?" He nodded, "That's so cool, if you're from Britain then what are you doing all the way over here?"

"My cousin and I moved around a lot, and by a lot I mean all over the world, so we decided to come to someplace small to just enjoy being teenagers for once." He said without missing a beat, technically it wasn't all a lie but It wasn't all truth either.

Her eyes grew wide when he said that he had been all over the world, "That's pretty amazing, I've only been out of Forks a couple of times and it wasn't for very long."

"Ms. Weber, if you and Mr. Potter enjoy talking so much why don't you inform him of the project that's worth half of your grade." The teacher wasn't even looking at them and in that moment Harry felt that he was back in Hogwarts for a second

"Sorry," She apologized for the both of them, "It's a video project, you video tape what your home life is like then we show it to the class."

_'Oh Draco might not like that,'_

They talked all throughout English class, more like whispered, and Harry found that he like Angela a lot. She had two younger brothers who, while loud and obnoxious, she loved to death. He also learned about Forks and that this town had little to offer in entertainment so he was welcome to tag along if she and her friends ever planned something.

The bell soon rung to signal the end of class and Harry found Draco waiting outside his class for him, "Did you even go to class?" He asked, he should've expected it but he honestly thought Draco would give a try at being a normal teen.

"For the first few minutes, but I got bored when she started doing something with X's and Y's."

"Did she see you?"

"When do they ever?"

Harry turned at hearing a cough and cursed that he forgot that Angela was standing right there, "Oh right, Angela this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my new friend Angela Weber,"

Angela held out her hand for Draco to shake but the boy just looked at it before looking at her, she awkwardly put her hand back at her side after seeing the look, "Don't mind him Angela, we think that he's unsociable." Harry said trying to raise her spirits.

"Um, so I'll see you at lunch, okay Harry,"

He nodded, and when she was down the hall away from them, Harry slapped his friend's arm, "Would you please try and be nice to people."

He rubbed his arm before shrugging, "Hey she's your friend, she shouldn't really care about my opinion. Now let's go, we've got gym next, what is gym anyway?"

"It's physical education, we go there, do a few stretches, whack around a few balls."

"Oh really?" He actually seemed surprised, "I thought it was a guy named Jim and they spelled his name wrong."

Since this was their first day they didn't have any clothes to change into so the gym teacher let them sit on the bleachers to watch the game being played, Harry pointed to the girls side, "They are playing Volleyball, remember that in Hawaii?"

"Of course, it was so much fun hitting the ball on those muscle idiots heads."

"And the boys are playing basketball."

"Why does that one keep looking over here?" Draco subtly nodded is head towards one particular child, one blond and blue eyed, "Why is it that you always attract blonds?" This happened a lot when moving, Harry was a looker even though he didn't think so himself, Draco would have to chase away the boys when they started to gather.

Not that he had to, it was just none of them could actually handle his best friend, plus it was fun.

"Well you came didn't you?" Harry joked, he found who Draco was talking about and he waved with a small smile, the boy waved back but got the basketball stolen from him, "He's probably wondering who the new kids are just like everybody else."

"Yeah but news spreads fast, I'm pretty sure he already knows who we are." He leaned back and took a relaxed position on the bleachers, "I'm going to enjoy this downtime, what has your day been like so far?"

Harry pulled out his sketch pad and decided to sketch down a few things, stuff like snitches, brooms, there was even one of Draco in there from when he was really really bored, "It's actually been pretty interesting, I'm glad I read over a few course books before coming here or I'd never know what the teachers are talking about. I also got my first project,"

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Just a video project for English class, I have to show everyone what my home life is like, so you have to tell me when the Order comes to visit."

Draco scoffed, "Harry not even I know when they visit, you know how Moody is, he likes to keep us on our toes. Dumbledore tells me the day before so I'll inform you so you won't film people coming out of our fireplace. Also don't go into my room," He opened one with and glared at the boy

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, don't go into you room unless I want to be cursed with a tail, I got it." He stood up and dusted the wood dust off of his pants, "I'm going to the loo,"

"Hey look out!" He hadn't even gotten ten steps away from where he was sitting before his mind shouted in alarm. He quickly turned around and caught the big orange ball without difficulty, it was harder to dodge a curse than that. The blond boy that Draco was making fun of ran over to him to get the ball back, "Dude I am so sorry, I wasn't watching, are you okay?"

"It's fine," Harry threw the ball back at him, "I'm fine, I'm Harry by the way," He held out his hand and the boy shook it

"Mike Newton," He threw the ball back but didn't return to the court, "You're the new British kid aren't you?"

"Well one of them," He gestured back to Draco who had moved his hat over his face so he could get the lights out of his face, "That's my cousin," He could've sworn that he heard laughter coming from that hat but he decided to ignore him in favor of making another new friend, "His bark is equally as bad as his bite."

Mike laughed, "Hey that's pretty funny, do you guys wanna come sit with me and my friends during lunch?"

Wow who knew that he was so popular all of a sudden, "Oh I already said that I'd sit at Angela's table-,"

"Angela Weber?" He nodded, "Don't worry man, we sit together."

"Oh well, that's great."

* * *

They were outside of the cafeteria and Harry stopped the both of them just short of the doors, "Be nice," he glared up at the boy once again cursing his height, he hadn't grown that much in the year that they've been gone, "I don't want you scaring off my new friends."

Draco smirked, he would either be really bored or he'd really enjoy himself, "I'll try my absolute best,"

Harry knew exactly what that meant, "So you're not going to try at all,"

"Nope," He pushed open the door but closed it almost immediately, he held a hand over his nose and breathed through his mouth, "It smells terrible in there!"

"Hmm, looks like this school uses real meat," Draco had a thing against meat, he wasn't all animal rights and everything, he just really didn't like its smell, taste, or feel in his mouth. Harry has to cook vegetarian dinners for him because if he eats meat he gets really sick, "Well just cast the charm over your nose," There was a charm he would cast when he was at Hogwarts, as long as any meat wasn't directly in his face then he would be relatively fine.

Harry opened the door for him this time and immediately saw Angela and Mike since they were both waving at him, "They're over there, come on," It would seem strange that they wouldn't be eating today but Draco couldn't stand the food and Harry didn't trust it, "Hey Angela, Mike," He greeted the both of them

"Harry this is Jessica Stanley," Angela introduced them to another chick who was sitting with them, this girl reminded her a lot of Lavender Brown from school, he idly wondered if they'd be best friends if they had met, "She's gt all the knowledge at this school."

"I heard your British," She said, he sighed since that's all people seem to be mentioning at him

"Yes, yes I am," He joked in a particularly thick british accent, he grinned when she squealed and bounced in her chair, "I don't just come directly from England though, my cousin and I actually traveled all over for awhile before coming here."

She gasped, "You've been all over the world, that's so amazing."

"Not really, pretty boring actually," Draco deadpanned, Jessica held out her hand for him but he didn't shake it, "Sorry, I've got a germ thing," Harry scoffed in his head, _'More like a people thing,', _"I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's third cousin three times removed."

"That's such a far branch," Mike pointed out, the others started to think that was quite strange too and Harry cursed the blond, "How did you end up traveling together in the first place?"

Draco was about to answer with something stupid so Harry put his hand over his mouth before he could answer, "My dad and his dad thought that we should get some culture so they sent us around, my family actually has a really old house here so this is our next stop." He felt a wetness on his palm and took it away from Draco's mouth as fast as he could, "You are such a child," He whispered harshly

"Wait so you're leaving?" Angela asked

"Hopefully not before we finish high school," He finished with a quiet sigh

"Right," Draco elongated, he knew they wouldn't be here long but he didn't want to upset Harry on this subject so he decided it was best not to bring that up. Mike had thought of bringing Draco into the conversation but Draco not only despised interacting with muggles, he despised interacting with blond muggles, Harry thought it was sort of hypocritical but the BLOND didn't understand that.

That nagging feel was intensifying in his brain, he had a good thought of telling Draco about It but he just believed that it was Voldemort trying a little bit harder this time. He discussed a few things with Angela, stuff about English mostly, Mike would try and fit into a conversation all the time.

All of a sudden it really intensified and it was right when the most beautiful people he had ever seen started to walk into the cafeteria. The way they stood out from everyone else even caught Draco's attention and that was a feat indeed, Harry knew that it wasn't Voldemort trying to breach his mind it was his magic trying to warn him of potential danger like it always did but it woudn't tell him danger of what he would have to figure that out on his own.

"Do you see them?" Draco whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "Hey uh, Jennifer-,"

"Jessica," She corrected with an annoyed smirk

"Who are they?" Draco asked, Harry hadn't stopped looking at them because he was trying to discern what exactly they were, his first choice would have been a Veela since they were radiant enough to pull it off but he hadn't heard of any Veela's in America only in eastern Europe.

"Those are the Cullens," She answered showing how in the know she was, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." She summarized

"They like to keep to themselves a lot, no one can really join their inner circle."

"Well yeah," She said in a 'duh' sort of tone, "They're all together, like dating together,"

Draco's eyebrow's hit the roof, "Really?" He said more out of curiosity than anything else, a pale foster family that moved from Alaska and the children are dating each other. He damn well knew that they weren't human, no human could gain his attention like that, now to just run down the list of possibilities of what they could be.

Harry was doing the same thing in his mind

They seemed to come in pairs except for the last one, there were three boys and two girls. The first girl looked like she could actually be a fairy or maybe a pixie would be a better fit for her, her hair was dark black just like his but she styled It in every direction, her steps were light, like she was walking on wind as she twirled in her boyfriends arms. Her boyfriend looked like he was in pain, and a lot of it, like being in the cafeteria was agonizing but he did look as striking as the woman with honey blond curls that brought out his honey colored eyes. The next girl actually did look like the Veela's he had seen before, maybe a distant cousin of Fleur's, she could definitely match up to Draco in the beauty and grace category, she walked like she owned the place and with the way most of the guys were looking at her she probably did.

To bad for the guys however that her boyfriend was a hulking bear, Harry felt that even Greyback would have a tough time taking him down. The last was a boy that, while smaller than the others, still looked like he could put up a good fight, he hair was untidy and Harry felt that he could actually be Draco's age.

"The blond is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett, it's just weird since they live together you know?"

"Actually where I come from inbreeding is alright," All of them, even Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy

"I'll ask later," He decided

"The dark haired girl is Alice and the guy with the pain written all over his face is Jasper, Jasper's really quiet while Alice can be really weird."

Harry laughed, "I like weird, it's better than boring old normal at least," He caught the last straggler which would be the one that's alone, "And who's he?"

Jessica turned to see who he was talking about and turned back with a smile, "That is Edward, he's like totally gorgeous but apparently none of the girls are good enough for him here," When he walked past Harry could have sworn that he saw a smirk

"You say that like you've tried," Draco said knowing that she had and delighted when she blushed in embarrassment, he received a slap on the back of his head for that one, "So violent honey,"

"You deserve it darling," Harry said sweetly

Mike looked at the both of them with while chewing a cheeseburger, "You have pet names for each other?"

Draco smiled, "As fun as this has been, I need to see Harry for just a moment," He pulled the boy up and over to a wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria, "So I guess you already know that they aren't human." The both of them leaned back on the wall and crossed their arms, Draco had his eyes closed while Harry scanned over the crowd of kids.

"Yeah I know, and I'm pretty sure that I already know what they are." He said

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really, do tell," He listened in

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug, "It's not really all that hard to deduce. I mean just look at the facts, they moved down from Alaska, they're seriously pale even by your standards, they're dating each other in a foster home, they're abnormally striking owning up to a Veela, not to mention that they all have the exact same eye color and they are currently not even eating their food." He noticed them picking at it before throwing it away, the girls were right when they said that they were a really close knit group there was almost no room for anyone else.

Draco thought for a second before his eyes opened wide and his mouth formed a small 'o', "But what could they be doing here, I've never heard of them actually going to school and acting like normal teenagers."

"Well their eyes aren't blood red so maybe they don't feed on humans," He could be seriously smart when he wanted to be and this was one of those moments, he took pride that he figured out what they were before Draco and he got that they didn't feed on humans because if they did their eyes would be blood red.

Draco scoffed and looked heavenward, "How in the hell we found vampires in this god-forsaken town I'll never know," He laughed a little louder and he sat up on the wall, "Oh that is just precious," He laughed again and gathered the attention of a few students who were near enough to listen.

"What?" Harry thought that maybe he had finally gone mad

His eyes shot open and they were slits rather than the regular pupils, "They're listening in on us,"

Okay now Harry felt self conscious, "You mean they've been listening all this time?" He wondered how offensive this sounded, he knew they were listening but he was still talking about them in a rude manner. He looked over to the table and saw that a lot of them were on edge except for the pixie, Alice, she seemed completely calm.

"Ever since we came over here, oh would you look at that," Draco continued

"What is it Draco?" Harry said exasperatedly, no doubt Draco would want to egg them on since he really liked to mess with people.

He scoffed, "One of them actually threw up a plan to kill us, well you can damn well sure try mosquito queen, listening in on us is a privilege that can be taken away."

Harry grabbed the boy by the collar and started to shake him, he didn't care if people were looking at them he wanted to stop Draco now before he purposefully started a war, "Would you please stop egging on the vampires you fucking git!" He whispered harshly, now he had to apologize like he always does when the Malfoy heir becomes the Malfoy heir, "I am so sorry, really he's just being himself which is a really rude guy, personally I think you're all just a really big bunch of cute vampires, we're not a threat to you whatsoever and if you like we'll tell you that we're-,"

"No," Draco stopped him, "We're not telling them what we are just because you feel bad that we know what they are."

"If it makes them accept this apology then I will," He glared and they reached a stalemate until the bell rung signaling for the start of next period, "This isn't over," He looked over once more and saw that all of them were gone, he really hoped that they wouldn't try and kill him because the last thing he needs is another angry mob after the two of them.

Draco grabbed his arm, "Promise me that you won't say a word,"

* * *

Harry struggled to get out of his grip but he wasn't budging on this, "Fine, but either I tell them or you apologize to them yourself." His next class was biology and he had a bad feeling about it.

Oh how he hated being right sometimes

He had arrived at biology and his teacher was some guy named Mr. Banner, he told him to find a seat with any open table and he looked around. Every single seat was taken except for one seat and Harry would give anyone three guesses as to who the seat next to that one belong to.

"Fuck," Harry whispered quietly, the grip on his bag tightened and he seat down next to the last Cullen who looked at him with an expression of hate mixed with pain, "Look I'm sorry ok, he's not usually-ok wiil that's a lie he's always like that, but I try and get him to be more nice to people it's just really hard when you've been a git your entire, anyway I kind of want to start over so, hi I'm Harry," He was panting a little with that guttural onslaught he had launched at the vampire but stopped when he saw that his apology and introduction wasn't being well received.

No not all

He noticed the the vampire was covering his nose and wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to buy that lemon scented cologne, he scooted away since he was probably too close and the scent was bothering him. He could feel that Edward was trying his best to ignore them but he was failing since they had to to work on the assignment together, usually he wouldn't really be bothered if someone hated him, he has thousands of people back in England who hate him, but this was just so different.

It wasn't a masked hostility but it wasn't open either but more of a 'go away' hatred. He looked like he was in pain, as if It was just painful being near the green eyed boy and he hated Harry for putting him in this pain. It's too bad that he didn't let Draco teach him legilimency but he refused to voluntarily enter someone's mind, he wanted to know what this guy was thinking or maybe why was he look at him like a moldy spot on the wall.

He could feel that stare all throughout class before Edward shot out of his seat a second before the bell rung and left the classroom.

Harry walked to the parking lot where Draco was waiting for him at the car, the blond opened his door before opening his own and getting inside, "Why do you look as if you're watching Granger and the Weasel do their that thing where they pretend to not like each other."

"Well I had class with Edward Cullen and he looked like he would be joining Voldemort's regime."

"Speaking of the vampires, you do know that I have to inform the Order don't you?"

Even though Harry wasn't in any mood he knew that they would argue more today, "No you don't, if you call the Order then they'll make us move and that's the last thing I want to do."

"Harry there are vampires here!" He shouted at him and Harry flinched, Draco pulled back a little knowing that yelling at him would yield no results, "Vampires who are ten times harder to kill than a werewolf for a wizard. They're stone like bodies make them resilient to a lot of spells, not to mention that they are fast and some of them have special abilities which makes it even harder to kill them. If I don't call the Order then what do you suggest that I do,"

"Look they're not bothering anybody, as long as we stay out of each others way then there's not really a cause for alarm."

"What if Voldemort-,"

"Like Voldemort would come looking all the way in America for allies!" Harry said reasonably, "I want a life Draco, some semblance of it at least, I won't get to do that If I'm uprooted every five fucking seconds because the Order wants to keep me safe!" He shouted, he was tired of moving, he had actually made friends on his first day of muggle school so the last thing he wanted to do was move again.

Draco tightened his grip on the steering wheel, he gave a sigh and released his grip, "Fine, I won't call them, but if I find that they are a danger then I'll have no choice but to-," He didn't really get to finish since Harry threw his arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, darling,"

"If they find out that I kept this from them then it's on you, honey,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus man it's been like three months since I last worked on this story and I'm so sorry but I wanted to work on my originals so bad. I wasn't even paying attention to how much feedback this story was getting. I mean this story only has one chapter and it's gotten way more feedback then I expected.**

**IMPORTANT: I made a small change to Draco's backstory, his father is now evil because I want some things in his past that will explain his bad attitude to specific types of people. **

Without further ado lets get this started

* * *

Harry could only thank whatever gods out there for the gift that he was given. It seemed that one Edward Cullen was M.I.A from school and as the week progressed he had stayed missing from school. Harry didn't know why though, what Draco said couldn't have been that bad since his siblings never even approached them about it. Harry hadn't done anything except try to placate him about the incident but had only received the stare of death times one hundred.

For some strange reason that stare bothered Harry greatly, Voldemort could give him that stare and he wouldn't care but when Edward did, it felt like his very existence was thought as disgusting. He knew most of the death eaters thought that but with Edward it was somehow a lot worse.

He was probably just over thinking things though, maybe Edward chomped down on a rabid animal.

He knew that wasn't the reason but If he wasn't optimistic then he'd be Draco.

"Potty let's go!" I heard a shout from downstairs, "If you're making me go to that hell whole then the least you could do is let me be on time." School didn't start for another fifteen minutes, there was plenty time left to get there.

"Hold your horses darling, I'm on my way!" He shouted back downstairs, when he left the room he took a moment to admire the things they've done to the house. Draco knew a decoration spell that his mother taught him as a kid, it sort of turn the house into outside scenery and Draco set this particular spell to change during the seasons. Since it was fall there were trees around and leaves were dropping all over the place.

The car ride to school was silent, the past week they had argued how to deal with the vampires in town. Draco wished to call the order because he hated lying to them, bad things happen when he lies to the order. Harry didn't want to uproot life again for harmless vampires, people that won't bother them whatsoever as long Harry and Draco don't both them.

He wanted this move to last because he wouldn't be able to have many more after this one, he wanted to stay in place and make memories before he has to thrust back into that life.

He parked in the parking lot and turned off the engine, though neither left the car,"What are we going to do about this Harry, the order is coming soon I can tell."

"Why is it that we have to do anything?"

"We can't just ignore them,"

Harry shrugged, "I suggest that we don't say anything this visit, I don't want to be uprooted again for something stupid like your paranoia and the order's. Let's wait, if things start to look sticky then I won't stop you and we'll move." Besides, it's not like he had any specific attachment to this place, he just didn't want to move again.

Draco gave a heavy sigh, "Fine, but stay away from them, I don't care if they are vegetarians or whatever,"

Harry gave a sardonic smile, "Not a problem," Edward had been nowhere this past week and the other Cullen's never went near them so he would have no problem avoiding them all together. He opened the door and stepped out with Draco, he had a feeling that today was going to be a pretty good day.

Then he saw Edward standing in the parking lot with his siblings

Then that feeling was crushed like a lot of his hopes and dreams.

* * *

He really did have the worst of luck sometimes, now he has to walk through today in dread of last period. Harry could still remember that stare from a week ago, it didn't hold the same power but he would not like to see it again. He had half a mind to tell Draco that he wanted to go home and skip school but Harry Potter doesn't run.

Except from Voldemort and that's only because he has too

No he was going to face this

He decided on walking Draco to his first class before heading to English, "Now I know that math class shouldn't be a morning class but you've got to stay in class, ok?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Don't you lecture me like I'm Freddy First year, I'll see you after class," Draco patted his shoulder before going into his classroom. Harry gave a sigh and headed for English, a little while ago Edward's sister vampire, Alice, had transferred into the class.

He wondered if it had something to do with him but she had said nothing to him so far, he didn't even feel it if she had been staring at him.

Today was the day for the video project, the teacher had added on that you could bring things to class if you like to show how much you like your stay at home. Harry decided that since he just moved he doesn't really have anything from home to bring, well anything that he could show in class, so he just brought the video with him.

Harry stepped inside English noting the things people had decided to bring with them, a few pictures, some clothes, Alice actually brought someone with her.

And Harry couldn't help but smile ruefully when he saw that it was Edward.

Once everyone was seated and quiet the teacher addressed the class, "I hope everyone brought in their videos today, do we have any volunteers that would like to go first."

Alice was the first to raise her hand, "If no one minds of course," There was no objection to her being the one to break the ice, "The thing I brought-well person-that shows how much I love home is my brother, Edward," She gestured to the Cullen but everyone already knew who he was. Harry paid them no mind however and continued facing forward, well until he felt a stare at his back.

He had to wonder though, why she didn't bring Jasper, they were dating after all.

She went to the front and gave her video camera to the teacher who hooked it up to her computer in order to play it on the projector.

Now everyone, sans Harry, was on the edge of their seats because no one had actually ever been to the Cullen's house. The camera shot opened to a beautiful house with huge windows and expensive looking furniture, the furniture looked better than theirs at least.

Alice voice sounded from behind the camera, "This is the house, the place where all the kids come and unwind since the view is absolutely spectacular." She moved towards the kitchen where a beautiful woman (Harry guessed this was the head female) was cooking dinner (appearances of course) he also saw Rosalie with her helping her cook.

"The woman on the right is my beautiful mom, Esme and the sour puss on the left is my sister Rosalie." Esme gave a wave while Rosalie sneered at the camera

"I'm spitting on your food,"

"I'm not going to eat it anyway," While everyone else in class wouldn't get it, Harry did and he chuckled lowly at it.

Alice pointed the camera to the rooms but didn't go inside, one room was seriously messy, "As you can probably tell that is Emmett the pigs room, doesn't clean it very often. Next to his room is Jasper's, a lot cleaner than Emmett's," Jasper wasn't in his room, "And all the way down the hall is Edward's room," This door was closed shut, "He hasn't been very social lately, thinks he hurt someone at school so he's been a recluse, if he'd just stop being stupid and say something then everything will be fixed,"

She couldn't have been talking about Harry could she?

Alice went on to showcase many things in her house and tell why should loved living there, the video ended with a round of applause.

The video's progressed and Harry eventually found himself in a state of boredom, although he was skillfully on edge due to the Edward being in the room. He just couldn't shake what Alice had said earlier, he was in the mindset until it was his turn to present.

He gave the teacher his cam recorder, "I didn't bring anything just moved, I tried to get the reason I love going home to come but he's a jerk so..." He really couldn't explain it better than that, "Right, enjoy the video." He waited with anticipation as the video started to play, he cleverly edited out anything magical whatsoever.

The video opened up to Harry outside, "Well a video about my home life, can't say there's much since we just got to calling this place home but this is my house," He moved the camera to where it showed the entire house on the outside, "It's huge as you can see, way to much space for just my small family."

A few choice shots around it, Harry had the class gasping in awe

"When are you having a party, Harry?" Angela jokingly asked,

He then went on the inside where he made sure to get everything that wasn't moving or flying around, "The kitchen is where the real magic happens though," The camera shut off for a second and when the video feed reappeared the kitchen was filled with all sorts of baked goods, "Just call me Cooking Harry!"

The cam went off but the video wasn't over

He really shouldn't have watched that movie breakfast club

When the video feed returned Harry and Draco were dancing on top of the halfwall that led to the stairs and the same song from the breakfast club movie was playing.

He got a laugh from the class for that, the simple fact that he got Draco to join in was astounding, the boy had been in a surprisingly good mood that day, "This is a lot more fun then I thought it'd be Potty,"

"Of course darling you just have to know when to let loose."

Of course he also neglected to tell Draco that he was being video taped but it's not like he'll ever find out about it. The camera cut again and when it reappeared it was both Harry and Draco and Draco had a guitar.

"I had a thought, dear, However scary, About that night, The bugs and the dirt. Why were you digging? What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth? ," Harry sang as Draco strummed on the guitar, Harry couldn't play and sing at the same time but Draco could.

"I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask you and neither should you, Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, We should just kiss like real people do "

Together they sang, "I knew that look dear, Eyes always seeking, was there in someone That dug long ago, So I will not ask you Why you were creeping, In some sad way I already know,"

"I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask you and neither would you, Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips we should just kiss like real people do,"

The video ended for good this time and Harry received standing ovation for his work. The class ended right then and everyone packed up their things to head to next period. Edward was waiting at the door, Harry assumed for Alice so he rushed ahead not even noticing Draco standing right there.

He was forced to stop when the boy grabbed his arm, "What's got you in such a rush?"

"Just itching to get this day over with darling, I suddenly got the idea for a new painting." He wasn't lying, totally at least, he would probably go home and paint another one of their adventures again. That was one of the only thing he could bring himself to pain nowadays.

Draco looked at him confused and worried, "Alright then, let's go,"

* * *

Edward looked happy

Genuinely happy

Lunchtime had rolled around and Harry sort of forced Draco to sit inside the cafeteria, he had to cast the charm but Draco would be fine. He expected a repeat of last time all of the Cullen's sat together but it was different, they all were happy to be around each other.

Well except Rosalie but Harry felt that she was a female version of Draco on a good day.

Edward had a nice smile

"What are you doing?" He was jerked from his train of thought by none other than Draco who was giving him an accusatory glance.

He played the part of the fool perfectly though, "Oh I saw a bird outside, it was really pretty with blue feathers and-,"

"I know what you were doing I just wanted to see if you'd lie to me which you have," His eyes were half lidded, honestly he should have known that Harry's interest wouldn't die down, "You promised," He reminded under his breath, the other blond at the table was doing something stupid to get Harry's attention

Harry nodded apologetically, "I did I really did, but look at them, they're happy as can be," He made sure to put a silencio bubble over them.

"Yeah and the loneliest Cullen is back, wonder where he went," Draco said off offhandedly, "But that isn't the point, the last thing we need is vampires hanging around us."

Harry let out a sigh and put his head on his fist, "Yeah yeah," He put down the silencio bubble and returned to what the menu said was spaghetti but looked like little more than meat mashed up with barely cooked noodles.

"So from what I hear you guys are really good singers," Mike piped up, Draco tuned into this with narrowed eyes while Harry was silently cueing Mike to stop talking.

"Good singers? How would you know?" Draco asked, Harry could feel it, sense it, death was sitting right next to him.

He looked between them both, he was stuck between helping his semi crush or feeling Draco's wrath and he was pretty afraid of wrath, "The video Harry had for his project,"

Draco's metal fork snapped in two

"Heard that you're a great dancer too!" Harry would feel proud for Jessica's attempt at teasing Draco except for the fact that it would only help in his death.

"You were video mapping me!" The cafeteria quieted down and almost everyone looked at their table

Harry gave a sheepish grin, "Taping," He shot out of the chair and towards the door in an effort to save his life

"Get back here, Potter!"

* * *

Harry stood outside chemistry, the bell had already run a few minutes ago and he had already walked Draco to class so he wouldn't wait with Harry and wonder why he was standing outside and why he had trepidation to go inside. Then he'd force Harry into telling of his running in with Edward then Draco would get mad that he hadn't told him then he'd call the order then they'd have to move again. Voldemort would probably get them inbetween moves then he'd kill them and take over the world and enslave everyone but then there'd be a rebellion again and the fighting would be so intense that it would probably destroy the planet.

He was most likely overreacting but Moody always said that _'If you're overreacting you're probably underreacting.'_

He drew a heavy breath, let It out slowly, and entered the classroom. He decided to take a page from Draco's book and look as apathetic as possible, he wasn't very good at it though. Draco always said that he could never be apathetic because he likes to wear his feelings on his sleeves.

Harry was surprised that he got that saying

He took his seat, next to Edward, who looked a lot less...pent up than he was a week ago. He hadn't said anything up until the teacher gave them their assignment to study the different stages of Mitosis. His apathetic mask was momentarily broken when the microscope was pushed towards him, "Would you like to go first?" The first words to ever come out of Edward's mouth towards him

And they were polite

"Uh," He had been expecting outright disapproval of his being there but not that, "S-sure," Harry looked into the microscope and deduced...that he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at, "Um, Prometaphase?" He said feeling the shaking in his voice

Merlin, he had never been this nervous since that time he tried taking Cho to the ball

Edward looked into the microscope just for a double checked, he smiled, "Anaphase but you were close," He wrote it down in their shared journal

The smile was directed towards him, Voldemort's officially gone good everyone.

"Right, well maybe if I had a lab partner last week then I could have gotten it correct," Ah, there was that Draco bite, now it didn't even match up to something Draco would actually say but it was clever and witty.

Edward just gave a 'Hmph' sound and moved on to the next slide, "I'm sorry, I had some issues that needed taking care of out of town." It didn't sound a lie, it didn't even sound like a half lie.

Harry wanted to say something along the lines of 'Maybe the mass hunting spree you wet on got the stick out of your ass,' But he didn't want to bring up that particular hiccup in their lives.

Edward passed him the microscope giving him another try, Harry looked inside and saw a familiar shape, "Prophase?" He thought that's what it looked like at least, this was so much different from ancient runes class, at least thought he actually got with the help of Hermione.

He passed the microscope towards Edward making sure he didn't notice the shock of cold lightning when their hands barely grazed each other.

Edward smirked, "Prophase," He wrote it down in the notebook, "I would also like to apologize on my behavior the day of our meeting."

Harry chuckled sarcastically, "Well it's not everyday I get stared at with such disgust, I mean I used to get em' but yours ranked in the top ten at least," He knew that he was being difficult but it hurt being exposed to such raw hatred.

Edward didn't say anything after than for a bit and Harry was starting to feel bad until the vampire spoke up once again, "I am sorry for that as well, as you know, we can get very hostile when it pertains to that which pulls us."

That which...

Harry knew what he was talking about in a second. A wizard's magic is present in his mind, body, and soul, vampires can smell the magic coming from their blood which would place feeding off wizards a better source of food.

He felt bad now because it was in Edward's nature, "It's not really you're fault, your kind finds mine to be an exceptional meal." He didn't go further than that and Edward hadn't asked or at least voiced his questions.

"If you would like," Edward started just as they were getting finished, "I would like for us to start over, as friends. Since you already know what I am and what I am capable of I would like to get to know you long enough for you to be comfortable revealing what you are."

Harry liked the sound of that idea but Draco would never go for it, "It's not that I'm not comfortable, Draco would never approve of you knowing anything about us." Once the sentence left his mouth he realized how submissive he sounded, the blond Slytherin may be trying to protect him at all costs but he couldn't always depend on Draco, sometimes he just had to trust his own intuition.

And his intuition was telling him to trust this vampire.

He smiled, first one ever directed at Edward, "I made a promise not to interact with your family but it's completely unfair that we basically have you at our mercy, don't make that face, killing us would be a very bad decision on your part. So I am going to trust you and whoever you trust, I'd like to be friends,"

"Edward Cullen," Edward held out his hand, it was sort of that moment where if you took the opportunity it would have some life changing effect.

He took the cold appendage and his magic reacted to the cold by warming it up, his entire body warmed up when they touched hands. He let out the breath of air he hadn't even known he had been holding and looked to see that Edward look almost as pained as the first day they met.

The bell rung and both boys broke out of their stupor, Edward coughed into his hand, the one that had been holding on to Harry's hand for the rest of class. Both of them stood and walked to the door where Draco was waiting

Edward turned to Harry who was still trying to hide his blush beneath his collar, "It has been...nice speaking with you today Harry, I hope we can do this again another time." Edward smiled and nodded at Harry before turning around to leave.

Harry nodded back at him

"Harry-,"

"No," He stopped Draco dead in his tracks by placing a finger on the boys lips, "Every single fiber of my being is telling me that they are harmless to us, I'm not passing up potential allies because you see every magical creature we meet as a potential enemy. Edward and I are now friends whether you like it or not," He finished, he had more but he thought it best to save for when they got home and Draco could address his grievances

Draco only gave him a disappointed look, "You broke your promise,"

Harry nodded sadly, "You asked me to judge someone without knowing anything about them only by who they are. That might be what purebloods are best at but If that's the case then I'm really glad I wasn't born one."

Draco shook his head as they headed towards the car, "This is only going to end badly, honey,"

"How so?"

Draco felt it wouldn't be right to tell Harry now, he would tell Harry if this progressed farther because Draco had to accept the reality that he couldn't stop the idiot Gryffindor from doing what he wanted. If things went bad then he would be there to tell the boy that he told him so.

When Draco didn't answer Harry just scoffed and chocked it up to the blond's Moody like paranoia.

They were outside and Draco's eyes locked on to Harry who was looking across the parking lot at Edward who was looking back. He sneered because his enhanced nose could smell it now, clear as day, he was surprised the other Cullen's weren't commenting on it because it was clear as day.

That distinct smell of arousal

* * *

Again so sorry it took so long to update this story, I've been doing original and I totally forgot about my fanfiction. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and not a lot of distinctive things happened in it but it is only chapter two so when we get farther in the story more things will happen.

Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

So I've decided to try and update after I update one of my fictionpress stories because no way am can I just leave you guys hanging for months again. Now I'm very busy lately so if I can't update I'm sorry but life comes first, eh?

* * *

I want to thank everyone who followed, I know that this story isn't big enough to receive any big reviews but I still want to thank everyone who did review because it means a lot to me to see that in my inbox.

Draco held a blue box that had some kind of pastry on it to Harry's face, "No," Harry said monotonously.

Draco pouted, "Oh come on, these are really good, especially the strawberry kind," The blond pleaded with the smaller boy who only gave a sigh and gestured to the basket. The blond took that as an ok to put it in.

"You do realize three fourths of the shopping cart is full of nothing but sweets do you?" Harry asked, it had already been about two weeks since they got there and somehow they had managed to run out of groceries pretty quickly. Maybe it was from the last time the Order visited when Mrs. Weasley came, somehow, no matter the number of people, she always managed to make more food than needed.

Now they were at the grocery store buying more food and Draco was annoying the hell out of Harry by picking out nothing but sugar.

"You know, I find it really ironic that someone so bitter has a huge sweet tooth, darling." Harry was idly pushing the cart forward as Draco picked out the food they needed, the meats were scarce only because Harry had to eat meat.

Draco scoffed, "I am not bitter, honey, you're just confused by my lovable demeanor." Draco actually grabbed a head of lettuce, smelled it, then bagged it and threw it in the cart.

Harry shook his head, "We must have very different definitions then because most of the time I want to put a _bombarda_ to the back of your head." He said with a roll of a his eyes as he pushed the cart farther down the aisle.

The blond fake pouted, "You wound me honey," He righted himself correctly once they passed by someone, "What's got you in such a sour mood anyway?" Draco asked, for him to be happy and for Harry to be sarcastic is a major reverse of character.

Harry shrugged, "Nothing really," Ah, but it was something, the two weeks that passed were eventful, very eventful what with Edward and his family running around. No mysterious human related deaths had happened anywhere close to the town so that only confirmed Harry's predictions that they were vegetarians.

He and Edward also spent much of biology together and the jade eyed boy found that that was the class he looked forward to the most. It has been a very very long time since he was last attracted to someone but he just got this weird feeling whenever he was around the vampire, like whenever Edward spoke his stomach did little flips.

Small bouts of anxiety here and there

Nervousness and sweaty palms, gosh he was just like a schoolboy with his first crush.

…

Well technically he was a schoolboy with his first crush because he doesn't think that Cho should count. The first kiss was wet, he wasn't kidding about that to Hermione and Ron, but he didn't get these little occurrences with Cho. With Cho it was kind of like it was something he had to do, like if he was attracted to anyone it should be Cho.

Or maybe his curiosity was killing him, there wasn't a lot he knew about vampires, maybe he just wanted to know more about Edward's coven.

He sincerely hoped it was the latter because he did not want to deal with Draco's backlash if he found out about this. No doubt he would lecture for days on the dangers of vampires and blah blah blah, then Harry would tune him out then he would get mad, then they'd no doubt start cursing each other, and one of them would end up dying. If Draco somehow killed him then the order would either kill Draco or turn him over to Voldemort destroying the light's last hope for victory bringing about a thousand years of darkness.

Or something close to that Harry presumed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Harry asked his blond sugar high friend, he would rather do something then stay in the house and brood about Edward. Draco broods enough over things for the both of them.

Draco tapped his chin, "Cinema?"

Harry responded with a quick, "No,"

Draco frowned, "Mall?"

"No,"

"Restaraunt?"

"Nope,"

"Mountain climbing?,"

"Nopitty nopitty nope nope,"

Draco was starting to look annoyed, "Well since you shoot down all my ideas, how about what you want to do?" That's probably what Harry wanted him to ask in the first place but had a roundabout way of doing it.

Harry looked skyward for a second and pretended to think, "Well, Mike said a lot of our fellow class members are heading down to the beach tomorrow for some fun in the surf. I was thinking that we go since it's been awhile since we've been surfing and we can show them how surfing's really done." He smiled genuinely, that should be able to get his mind of Edward Cullen because there's a high chance that he won't show.

Draco considered the idea and then nodded, "Of course, it'll be a nice relaxing day at the beach, as long as no one calls me dude of course," He smirked, he grabbed a box of those cookies with the cream in the middle and threw it in the cart.

"Wow Draco, keep eating like this and Sebastian might actually be able to beat you one day," His comment got the expected response, the lights flickered in the store and Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry moved back a step when Draco spoke in a menacing tone, "Never speak that name to me again," The lights went back to normal and he continued on. Harry gave a verbal breath of air at the potential catastrophe aversion.

They went to the checkout line and paid for all the junk food Draco bought, "I hope you know that I can't actually cook about three fourths of this right?" The only response he got was a Draco shrug which was just a tiny muscle spasm of the shoulders.

The car ride home was pretty lively despite the earlier mood in the store, Harry had no idea why Draco was so happy and he was pretty sure that Draco had no idea either. The answer 'I just am,' Is not a Draco answer at all, whatever it was it had to be big.

When they arrived home they found that a glowing blue doe in the middle of their room waiting for them. Draco was the first to recognize whose patronus it was, "That's Snape's, he sent us a message most likely about Voldemort." He went forward and allowed the doe to relay its message into his mind, when it was done it promptly disappeared.

Harry looked at Draco who's face was torn between shock and elation, "Draco? What's the matter? Talk to me," He really hoped it wasn't anything bad for anyone Draco hates but Harry actually likes.

Draco spoke so low that Harry could barely hear him, "Say again?"

"I said that my father is under inquiry from the Ministry of Magic for 'possibly' serving under Voldermort," A grin was slowly growing on his face.

Harry looked at him confused, "How is that a good thing?" Usually when someone is under inquiry that means that they either lose part or all of their assets and money until that inquiry is over and they are sometimes found innocent.

Draco grabbed his clueless friend by the shoulders, "Because since I am of legal age and can take over as head I've been temporarily been made patriarch of the entire Malfoy family, I'm rich again Harry!" He laughed loudly and jumped all over the place, "No doubt the Ministry will find something connecting my father to Voldemort!"

Harry looked at the boy jump and wondered if this was the thing he was happy about. If that was the case then he wondered how the blond knew that he would be receiving such good news today?

As they walked on the beach, Harry was catching some of Draco's good vibes. The blond hasn't stopped smiling since yesterday when he learned he was rich again and had his home back. Not that he would want to go back to that house, Harry could understand why the last thing he needed was to go back to that house.

But having his money back at his disposal was very liberating for him.

"I really hope you don't wipe out today on the waves because I'd really hate to damper that mood of yours." Harry commentedoffhandedly.

Draco knuckled his shoulder, "There's absolutely nothing that would put a damper of my mood today, honey, I'm as chipper as a wood pecker,"

Harry thought for a second before shaking his head, "I don't even want to know where you got that one from." They reached the van where Mike and everyone else were putting on their wetsuits and grabbing their boards.

"Hey Harry," Mike said as soon as he saw the darker headed boy, "You know if you have trouble with the board I could always teach you," Mike offered, somehow only Draco saw what he was doing and instead of teasing Harry or Mike he just snickered.

"Ah thanks but no thanks Mike, we we're actually pretty good at this back in Hawaii," He grabbed his board and Draco grabbed his and both of them headed for the water at the same time, they jumped on top of their boards and swam in before waiting for a good wave to come through.

They ended up waiting for a last twenty minutes before Harry started to get bored, "Neh Draco, do you think I could make a big wave?" Harry asked in a voice similar to a child asking for a cookie

Draco shrugged, "Sure, but try to do it subtlety and don't use your wand, I don't want to risk us getting caught."

Harry inwardly cheered, _'Note to self, always ask Draco for things when he's in a really good mood though this might never happen again,'_

With a flick of his hand the waves started to grow and that's when the two wizards set out farther. They were joined by a few of their more bold classmates and everyone had a really good time. Especially Harry, he needed more days like this where he could forget about his 'duty' or the people who ave a stake in his life for a bit. Sometimes he just wished that everyone would disappear so he could cater to himself for awhile. It wouldn't be permanent but just allow him that alone time that everyone needs and desires.

It allowed him to think about things, like with Edward, he admitted his was intrigued by Edward. From their talks he was immensely educated, more so than Harry, and he was cultured as well. He had a great sense of humor and he was really really breathtaking just like a veela.

Harry only wondered what Edward saw in him.

He was nothing much physically, sure he had pretty powerful magical core but that doesn't really set him apart. Draco always tells him that he should stop selling himself short and that he's amazing in his own right but Harry just doesn't see it.

Harry was the first one to make it back to the beach and saw that a few new boys had joined around Mike's van, "Hey Harry, these guys live on the reservation that owns La Push beach, they're the ones we had to go to to get permission." Mike told him when he arrived.

"Wow, you're all very...big," And all of them were very big, they also seemed to have an aversion to shirts which Harry found really strange.

"It's the milk," One of them shrugged, there were three boys in total who belonged on the reservation, "Keeps us growing boys," He winked at Harry

Harry nodded slowly, "Right," There was something off about them, "You said your tribe owns this reservation, what is it called?"

The tallest one answered, "We're a part of the Quileute tribe,"

"Quileute tribe," Harry repeated lowly, he could have sworn he had heard that name before, he dismissed it for now because Draco was coming and they would probably be leaving soon, "Well thanks for letting us use the beach, uh..."

"Embry,"

"Quil,"

"Jacob," The last one, Jacob, actually shook Harry's hand and Harry had to say that it's strength was at Hagrid's level and that was saying something!

Once he got his hand back he spoke, "I'm Harry, and this is my friend Draco," He gestured to the blond who ran up beside him. Harry failed to notice two things about his best friend, the first was how he became stone rigid when he stopped next to Harry. The second was how the tall one, Jacob, had a mini staring contest with Draco before the blond took off for the forestall of a sudden.

"Draco!" Harry called out to him, his friend pushed and knocked people down in his hurry to get away, Draco wasn't just running normally he was running faster than any human, "That's weird," Harry could only wonder what that was about and would have to ask when he got back home.

One of the boys grabbed his attention, "Did your friend make a break for the bathroom?" Quil asked laughing with Embry, Jacob was still staring into space.

* * *

After everyone saw Draco's dash things eventually got back to normal, people asked Harry what that was about for awhile but when he gave no answers people eventually left him alone. He denied going surfing again because he wasn't in the mood without Draco so he just hung around Jessica and Angela for the rest of the day. Since he wasn't the best driver and Draco took the keys, he had to ask Mike for a ride home. Just to say that it was awkward silence because he felt that Mike wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

When Harry arrived home he headed to Draco's room, which was locked, and knocked on the door, "Oi Draco!" He said through the door but he received no answer, "Draco, open the door," He tried calmer this time but still no answer, "All I want to talk about is what happened at the beach."

Silence

He tried for the next fifteen minutes but when he received not any kind of response he went to his own room.

The both of them went without dinner that night.

"Where is Draco?" Edward asked once the both of them were at their table in Biology

Harry laid his head on the desk and assumed pouting formation, "You noticed that he was gone?" Harry asked

"No one has been staring at me as if I should combust unexpectedly,"

The jade eyed boy gave a sigh, "He's at home and won't come out of his room for some reason, I keep trying to talk to him but he just won't let me in." He was really saddened by it, Harry had hoped that Draco felt he could talk to him about anything that was bothering him.

"He does not seem like the type to let people in,"

The black haired boy gave a scoff, "You're right about that but not when it comes to the people he cares about,"

Edward wanted to ask if Harry was one of those people but obviously refrained, "I was thinking about how we would get to know each other and I was wondering if maybe I take take you out to a local restaurant."

Harry's eye's widened before they narrowed and he turned his head to look at Edward, "Are...are you asking me out?" He knew that this couldn't be happening, he was obviously dreaming.

Edward just smiled and Harry saw no crack in his demeanor, "Not at all, just a simple exchange of information,"

Harry raised and eyebrow, "Then a first date? I may be lacking on teenage high school interaction but that sounds like a first date to me." He was actually starting to feel a little better, he sat up in his chair and gave a shrug, "Sure I'd like to go," He gave a nod and a small smile

Edward returned it, "I'll pick you up around seven tonight,"

When class was over Harry walked towards home with only one thought in his mind, _'I have a date with Edward Cullen, that's amazing!'_

That followed with thoughts about calming himself down because it could actually be just an exchange of information.

Ugh why can't he exaggerate about things like this?

When he arrived home he went straight to Draco's door, "Oi, Draco-san, if you don't want me to out with Edward Cullen tonight just come out your room!" He waited for a second, then two, then those two seconds turned into minutes then half an hour. He laid both hands on the door, "Please Draco just come out and talk to me, it's really maddening when you lock yourself in your own feelings and refuse to get what's off your chest."

Silence, not even a creak signifying movement

Harry beat a fist against the door, "Dammit!" He went to his own room to angrily get ready for his meeting with Edward.

When the time arrived and he head the horn he knocked only once on Draco's door, "I've made some dinner if you manage the strength to leave your room, I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need me. I am your friend Draco, I don't know what friend means to you but to me it means someone to lean and depend on when you're not at full capacity." He walked away with only a backward glance towards the door.

The restaurant was nice to say the least, it's actually been awhile since Harry's eaten in one. The busty waitress came to take their order, Harry ordered a simple salad while Edward ordered nothing.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, sweetheart?" The waitress asked Edward directly, Harry could feel that she was flirting with Edward and he was sure Edward could see that as well which is why he gave the most charming smile.

"No thank you," She left soon afterward

Harry smirked, "Not hungry, Edward?"

"I actually ate earlier today,"

Harry put his head on is hand, "Mountain lion or bear?" He asked playfully

"Deer actually,"

"Hmm, poor Bambi,"

Having a vampire stare at you while you're eating is very unnerving, something Harry learned quickly. He wasn't usually self conscious about his mannerisms but having Edward stare at him was starting to make him think that he's a messy eater.

"So about this who exchanging information thing, what information would you like to know?" Harry asked, he pushed his salad away since he was done with it.

"What are you exactly?" Edward came out with, Harry wasn't the least bit surprised, "It has been the only thing on my mind for awhile."

Harry brought his legs up in the seat, "Well let me start off by asking if you believe in magic?" He had been going over this discussion in his head for awhile.

Edward sat back but still looked like he was paying attention, "Not especially but that's because I've never seen it for myself."

Harry smirked, "Well you ever met a wizard before?"

Edward shook his head, "Are you seriously a wizard, pointy hat, flying broom, magic wand?" Edward had never met another creature except for vampires and werewolves.

Harry nodded then stopped, "I actually find it really funny how muggles portray us wizards so well after not having seen us for centuries." He laughed a little, he remembered being a kid and his expectations of wizards to be met somewhat.

"What's a muggle?"

"It's just something us wizards call non magic folk," He said looking around the restaurant at all the muggles gathered, "Sometimes there are muggles who can gain the ability to use magic and we call them muggle-born because they are born from a family that lacks magic." Harry explained, that brought up fond memories of his friend Hermione who was no doubt studying for some exam or another.

"What about a magical family that bears a child with no magic?"

Harry shrugged, "We call that a squib, unfortunately squibs are lower than muggle-born's in our society. At the top you've got pureblood's like Draco, half bloods like me, muggle-born's, then squibs."

"Fascinating," Edward seemed truly fascinated, "And your magic, how exactly does it work?"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it, he really had no idea how his magic worked. He was surprised he had never asked something like that, "Well I don't know all the technical stuff but I think that in the middle of our beings we have our magical core that size varies on how powerful we are. Here touch my chest,"

Edward seemed hesitant

Harry scoffed with a withered look, "Come on you big baby, you're just touching my chest," When Edward still made no movement Harry grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest, "Do you feel that?"

Edward focused on the feeling against his hand and then nodded, "It's a smooth vibration,"

"That's my magical core, that vibration just means that I am in control of my magic and I am calm. If I was angry and wasn't in control then it would sort of feel like it's pounding against my chest." He let go of Edward's hand but Edward didn't bring it back to him, Harry pouted, "You've been the only one asking questions, when can I ask questions?"

Edward gave a crooked smile, "Sure,"

Harry thought up a good question, "How old are you?" that helped to get the ball rolling at least.

"17,"

Harry gave another withered look

They continued to chat for another hour just talking about either Harry's world or Edward's past and his family. Throughout their little chats they touched each other about a dozen times, sometimes accidental sometimes on purpose as for a demonstration. Some of their discussions went so well that they didn't even notice how close the two of them were getting.

Something was developing, they couldn't see it because they were too immersed in each other to notice. There were smiles, actual smiles and not anything they pass off to other people.

"So Draco decides to be the 'Big-shot' in class and runs up to Buckbeak but Hippogriffs are really proud creatures. Draco calls Buckbeak a chicken and Buckbeak ends up almost slicing Draco in half but refrains and leaves Draco in a sniveling pile on the ground." Harry retold, he still gets jollies from that time, it was before Draco had become friends with him so he can still make fun of the before blond.

"It is hard to imagine the Draco I know to have actually sniveled." Edward said with raised eyebrows

Harry waved him off, "If you think that's bad I got a bunch of other stories to tell you," The boy laughed, he looked at a near by clock and saw that it was really late, "Oh wow, time sure does fly by when you're having fun with a friend."

"I am glad that you consider this to be a nice time, I can take you home if you like?" Edward offered politely, he would rather not end this with Harry but Harry still needed to sleep.

The boy in question shrugged, "Sure,"

* * *

When Harry arrived home he hear running against the floor and bent down to greet his pet, it was a pet ram. The ram ran through the house towards Harry and Harry bent down to pick him up, "Aries? When did you get here?" He rubbed the ram's head, "I haven't seen you in days," he let Aries on the ground and let the little ram walk run around, "Talk to me Aries, I didn't summon you,"

The ram seemed to pout, "You don't need to summon me in order for me to show up, I just wanted to know where you guys were staying."

Harry looked down at the pet ram and scoffed, "No point really, we're probably going to be moving soon anyway." A thought then crossed his mind, "Have you been here all day, Aries?"

The ram shook its horns, "Not all day but awhile, why?"

Harry started his ascent on the stairs, "I was wondering If maybe you saw Draco leave his room at all?" He asked the food he left was still there, not touched at all.

He stopped by the door and only knocked once...

"_You're father doesn't care about you, that's why doesn't interrupt us,"_

"_I've always really liked children, they're so small and fragile. Delicate and soft to the touch,"_

"_You're mine and you'll always be mine until the time I'm done with you,"_

"_You're such a pretty boy, Draco,"_

If anyone entered Draco's room, not that they could what with it being warded against everything, they would see the boy sitting in a corner of the room. His eyes a blank dull grey almost as if they're void of any consciousness.

If there was one thing Draco absolutely hated it had to be the monsters who dub themselves werewolves, the only exception being one Remus Lupin."

Werewolves were vile disgusting creatures.

Harry leaned on the door and looked down at Aries, "Freaking idiot that can't discuss his problems because he thinks it makes him weak." As soon as he spoke those words he heard the door to Draco's room open up and the blond walked out looking horrid, as if he hadn't slept or eaten in forever. Harry jumped and hugged his friend and thankfully that hug was returned, "Don't do that!" He shouted, "Don't lock yourself away when you're struggling, I trust you enough to talk about what ails me so I should think you would be the same!"

"It's about that, Harry," Draco spoke in a raspy voice, "There are werewolves in this town," his voice was so grave that Harry had no other choice.

"We can leave,"


	4. Chapter 4

In Biology Harry turned to Edward with an inquisitive stare set firmly in place. It was the day after Draco had finally come out of his room and had confessed what fear had kept him in there in the first place. After learning that Draco had smelled that those boys they met at the beach were werewolves, Harry had been ready to pack up everything and leave. He was ready to let go of what friendship he was developing with Edward if it meant that Draco would feel safe again.

Harry never told the blond this for fear that it would go to his head but he depended on Draco being the rational, level headed, and angry one. That meant that Draco was always in control and Harry could lean on him if need be. Though there would be a rare occasion when he had to be that person and he sometimes found himself panicking, Draco was right to call him an impulsive Griffindor because he literally did the first thing that came to mind without any second thought.

That was just who he was.

But when he had to sometimes be leaned on by Draco when the blond was in an extremely bad mood, Harry would be terrified of making a bad situation worse. It's not that he couldn't reciprocate what his friend constantly does for him, it's just he wasn't sure what would be a good step for him to choose.

Edward finally noticed he was being watch and turned his gaze to the watcher, "Yes Harry, did you need something?"

"Why didn't you tell me there are werewolves in this town?"

Edward didn't look particularly phased as he guessed that Harry would have found that out sooner or later, "What happened?" He asked, merely out of curiosity at how they crossed paths.

That black haired boys fingers drummed on the hard table, "We were at the beach and Draco sniffed them out."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he found his science book to be interesting, "Sniffed them out?'"

"Don't try and change the subject, just when were you going to tell me that there were werewolves in this town, I feel like this would have been good information when we were getting to know each other." Harry pointed out, he wasn't particularly mad that Edward hadn't told him, just a little miff that the vampire left out pretty important information like that.

"You did not ask,"

Harry frowned, "Merlin, first vampires now werewolves, please don't tell me there are a bunch of incubi running around the place."

"Maybe not incubi but there's a selkie for sure," Edward smirked when he received a smack on his arm, "But they're not werewolves, they're shapeshifters able to take on wolf forms whenever they please, I doubt any of them have even met a real werewolf before."

The pit that was growing inside Harry's stomach instantly started to fade, he knew Draco despised all werewolves except for Remus, so maybe he'll feel a little more comfortable around just shapeshifters. Harry guessed that would be a longshot but if it would give the blond some sense of peace of mind then he had no choice but to try it.

"How many of them are there?"

Edward shrugged, "I have no idea, we rarely interact since they are not allowed to come on our land and vice versa. Why the sudden interest?" He asked in a clipped tone with a furrow of his brow.

Harry chuckled, "Jealous much?" he suggested

"No," Harry could tell he was but he wasn't going to hope why, "When would you like for us to get together again?" he expertly changed the subject to a more desirable topic.

Harry put a finger under his chin, the last times they hung out were amazing and fun and it took his mind off the troubles of back home. That crush he had would flare its ugly head whenever they got too close to each other, an accidental touch there, or Harry realized he was staring at Edward a little bit too long. It was fruitless he knew, Edward could have any one in the school, hell he might already have someone and Harry never even bothered to ask. The last thing he needed was some crazy she devil (or he devil) coming to kill him because he can't control his feelings, "I have this idea for a new painting, maybe you could come around and help me?"

The much older boy nodded, "I'd be glad, if you don't mind me asking what is the painting of?"

Harry shrugged, "It's nothing special, with me being a wizard and all I can finish it in a few minutes rather than hours." Except sometimes Harry liked to actually paint something like a normal person, it felt more thorough than using magic to do a hobby.

"Then it's a date," Edward nodded, Harry felt a heat in his cheeks at the mention of that word being associated with the two of them doing anything together. Ugh, he wasn't usually like this, he felt he was teetering on the edge between friendship and doing something he might regret if it goes bad.

They waved to each other as they parted ways when class ended, Draco met up with him and they walked silently to the car. This was another reason he didn't like when Draco felt horrid, he always closed himself off to everyone making it his burden to bear. Harry had told him a long time ago that he shouldn't have to feel like he should carry his all of his burdens because Harry can depend on him when he's crushing under the weight of his own.

"So Edward's coming over today,"

"Oh really, that sounds fine,"

Harry's eyes opened to their full length before he narrowed them a fiery glare, "Stop this car right now Draco Malfoy before I yank that steering wheel and kill us both!" The blond looked shocked at his outburst before he followed the orders and pulled off towards the side of the road, "I really hate it when you get like this because normally you have some scathing opinion on anything but now you're quieter than Peeves when the headmaster praises his work. I know you hate talking to other people about your problems but for once will you open up to me as your friend?"

Draco looked stunned for a moment before he answered, his eyes searching Harry's for any ulterior motive but, like he guessed, he found none, "They're not werewolves,"

Harry was expected something a little different so excuse his less than sympathetic sounding, "Huh?"

Draco gave a sigh before resting his chin on the steering wheel, "Those boys we met at the beach, they aren't werewolves, just shapeshifters who can shift into wolves which explains why I thought they were werewolves at first. The damn mutts smell exactly alike except one doesn't have bloodthirsty savagery on the full moon, my apologize Mr. Lupin." His grip on the wheel tightened when he mentioned the werewolf savagery.

Harry raised a confused eyebrow, "What makes you think they're shapeshifters?" He already knew this information but he wouldn't dare tell Draco or he'd be accused of holding back such a thing of value.

"Snape told me,"

Now both Harry's eyebrows were raised, "Snape told you that, well how did Snape know?" Then his mind decided to pose an even bigger question, "Wait, Snape knows there are magical creatures here, he could go and tell-,"

Draco chuckled darkly in his throat, Harry missed that sound, "Honey, Snap already knew that there were magical creatures here," At Harry's even more confused look, Draco elaborated, "His words were, and I quote, "It doesn't matter if you go to biggest city, or under a rock on the smallest island, there is going to at least be five magical creatures there.""

"So Snape knew, why didn't he tell Dumbledore, I feel that vampires and shapeshifters would be pretty high up on the list of people to avoid."

That was where Draco shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine, all he said was that there weren't any werewolf tribes in North America, it would be way too dangerous for one so most stick to the east or the south." He sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, Harry could have sworn that in that instance, the shine was brought back after so many days of not wasting an hair taking care of it, "I can't believe I assumed like that without considering all the possibilities."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, you're like Fudge," He received a friendly jab in his arm for that, "See this is what happens when you talk to people, darling, you get to physically abuse them afterwords."

Draco gave a smile that, after a few laughs turned into a frown, "Speaking of talking, about your little friend coming over today-,"

A finger was placed over his mouth and he ceased talking, "Nuh uh, you already said that he could come over so no takie backies,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means you can't take back what you said," Harry pointed a finger at him accusingly, "So you'll just have to deal with it, ne?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, but don't start turning this into a permanent thing, last thing I need is him being able to walk in the house since he's so accustomed to it. I was thinking about going out tonight anyway so he can watch you," _'Just not in the way you want him to I hope, or else.'_

Then Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever,"

* * *

Harry opened the door for Edward on the third ring, in reality he had been downstairs waiting for the eventual ring. He didn't want to seem like some over eager teenager by answering on the first ring but the anticipation was eating away at him. It didn't occur to him that Edward could smell him on the other side of the door and found the entire thing to be entirely too amusing.

"Thanks for inviting me, Harry,"

"It's no issue, I really want to get this painting idea out of my head and I really needed some help." It wasn't a lie, Harry did have an idea for a painting and it needed some special help from Edward since he just so happened to be in the painting. There was a soft padding down the staircase and Harry and Edward looked up to see Draco in jogger clothing.

The boy happened to look annoyed when he saw Edward, "I'm only going to say this once so make sure that the BOTH of you are listening and listening well. I am going on a run and in my absence I am entrusting you," He pointed towards Edward, "To watch that walking apocalypse over there," He jabbed a thumb in Harry's direction, the boy had the decency to look offended, "This is your one and only chance to prove that further visitation can be allowed so for his sake try not to screw it up," He gave them both a withered look and a sigh before walking to the backdoor.

Harry only gave a muttered, "Git,"

"Draco runs?"

Harry shook his head and headed for the stairs, "No but Cheshire does," Edward only looked confused but decided on chalking it up to another one of Harry's quirks before following after the boy upstairs. Edward could only observe the house that may have very well topped any previous house he ever lived in. He wondered how just two boys (He hadn't seen or heard anything about a guardian living with them from any gossip around town) could make this much space useful. If he wasn't mistaken he could have sworn that it was bigger on the inside.

He couldn't help but ask, "What can I do to help?"

"Well you're sort of are the painting, it's an idea I've had for awhile but my good for nothing assistant can't sit still for more than a few minutes." Harry brought them to the drawing room that had the benefit of multiple windows to allow for natural light to be brought into the room. Too bad Forks was never sunny or the painting would have been just a smidge better, Harry took Edward's hand in his own, ignoring the tiny flares he felt in his magical core, and guided him towards the bay window seat towards the right.

"All I need you to o is just sit right there, stare this way," He grabbed Edward's chin and pointed it looking towards the sky where the sun would be at this time of day, one socked foot on the ledge, and having Edward in a relaxed position. Harry made sure that the position was perfect before he headed towards the easel, "You can still talk but try not to move your head too much or the tools will get confused."

Harry liked to paint with his magic, not only was it a way to release excess stress or buildup but he was able to learn the finer points of control by focusing on every single detail of a painting and having the tools follow the commands.

Sure it was lazy but it meant his models didn't have to sit still for hours on end.

"Is painting a passion for you?" Edward had modeled for many painting before so he knew how to stay still like a statue and still be able to talk.

Harry shook his head as his eyes followed the brush for every stroke it made so there wouldn't be any mistake, "Not really, it's more of a hobby that I tend to do as a way of relaxation. Cooking is more of a passion."

"Oh really?" Edward raised an eyebrow, he would have loved to be able to taste Harry's cooking

Harry nodded even though Edward couldn't see it, "Oh yeah totally, my passion is to one day own a restaurant or my own cooking show," He could see it now, "Little Harry's," right next to WWW.

"If only I could enjoy the sensation you call food again,"

It was then that a thought popped into Harry's head, what if Vampires hated everyone because they couldn't enjoy food like everyone? That was explain a lot of anger within their ranks, "I will find a way to allow vampires to enjoy food again, on this I swear," He laughed, "So what do vampires like to do when they have all the time in the world?"

"Preying on helpless virgins," Harry could have sworn that Edward was looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirking, "My family likes to take up our own hobbies to entertain ourselves, Alice likes to mess with us, Emmett likes his video games, Jasper reads dozens of war novels, Rosalie...I can't really say for sure what she likes."

"And you?"

Edward took a moment before answering, "I like music, mainly the piano,"

"Oh I always wanted to play the piano!" It was something on his to do list behind 'Teach Draco how to use a phone,', "We have one in our music room, do you mind playing?"

"I don't mind," He smiled and Harry saw that it only enhanced the painting instead of ruined it. Harry gave him the okay to move meaning that the painting was finished. Edward came round and saw that Harry did have amazing talent with an easel, the shadows were precise as were the sunlight beams streaming through the clouds. He even liked the way Harry drew him paying attention to every detail, "What do you do with the paintings after you finish them?

"Well seeing as how I only ever have one model, I usually just give them to him but when I don't do paintings with people in them I sometimes I sell them or put them up." Harry gestured to around the room where there were paintings of magical creatures (Like Buckbeak), Scenery (Like a cloudy Black lake with a squid tentacle sticking out of it, or buildings (Hogwarts castle)

"Do you mind if I take this one?" Edward asked

Harry shrugged, "Go ahead," He headed out the door of the art room, "This way to the music room," the Gryffindor took them just a few doors down and the vampire saw that they had an assortment of instruments ranging from drums to guitars to even a gong. They took their seats in the piano chair and Edward made a show of fake cracking his fingers.

"Any requests?"

Harry thought for a moment then shook his head, "Surprise me,"

Edward decided to take up the challenge, what he played wasn't really meant for the piano, the tune was something light and airy. As Harry closed his eyes he was able to imagine a row boat on top of a swamp, Harry was then able to recognize the song for what it was and thought it amazing that Edward knew something so old, but had to rethink that since Edward was probably older than the song itself.

"We were sailing along, on moonlight bay, we could hear the voices singing, they seemed to say..." The green eyed boy began to sing when it didn't look like Edward would, someone had to sing it!

"You have stolen my heart, now don't go away, as I sing my moonlight song on moonlight bay-!" They could have played the whole song but it had to be halted at an abrupt start when Edward smashed their lips together mid song. Harry hadn't felt a sensation so pleasant since first discovering his magic (Was having your first real kiss supposed to feel like that?) it was like his entire body was humming from just this one (thankfully perfectly moist) kiss. The hand at the back of his head, stroking his hair, sent sparks in through his spine, it was like not even the cruciatus could cause him pain while he felt this.

For Edward it was as if he could feel his heart beating again as cliche as it sounded, it was as if this was the best source of warmth he's felt since he almost died of influenza. At the very moment all he wanted to hold Harry like this, in his arms with the boy shaking in pleasure under him, he wanted all of the wizard and would take nothing less.

But Edward would have to because Harry was gone, when he noticed the absence of his affections presence he head a door close and lock down the hall. He had a vague idea of how Harry escaped but not a clue why he would, Edward had been under the impression for a few days that Harry was attracted to him and he just been waiting for the right time to let him know he felt the same.

How could he have been wrong?

He went down the hallway and eventually reached what he heard to be Harry's door, the door didn't match the outside walls and he could only think that it perfectly suited Harry, he knocked once, "Harry," He received no answer, he heard the boy's rapid heartbeat and knew that he was sitting exactly on the other side. Edward gave a small sigh, "I did not mean to complicate our relationship, I just thought that..." He didn't know how to complete the sentence

"I do like you,"

Edward's eyes widened

"It's just...hard to explain-I have baggage okay?" Harry admitted, he finally realized that Draco was right, he could be whisked away at any time so that meant leaving Edward. It wouldn't have been bad if they were friends because he could still keep in contact like he does with everyone else he's met, but if they were together then just keeping in contact wouldn't be enough especially not for Edward.

"I can deal with any baggage you are willing to give me,"

Harry knew Edward meant that but his baggage was more like airport luggage.

Maybe he should let Edward make that decision, "Come back tomorrow okay? I'm sure I'll be ready to tell you then," Harry was skipping school tomorrow, telling the guy he likes that he's being chased by some evil madman was going to take some rehearsal.

* * *

His muscles contracted as he ran in this form, he doesn't use the form much because Harry loved to call him THAT name when he was in this form. This form also didn't allow him to fight and is simply used for fast travel or just running around as a stress relief exercise. Only Harry knew of its existence and the powers that came with it however for if anyone else knew he would surely be labeled as a dark creature even though his species is rarely seen.

Draco Malfoy was a werepanther.

His sleek black pelt was barely wet with the sweat from his body, his tail lashing out in every direction as he ran over rocks, fallen trees, and jumped from hills. The darkness of the setting sun made him nearly invisible to all the other animals around since he was perfect at hiding his scent they couldn't smell him either. He would be a formidable foe if he were just a wild animal hunting others. He loved running in his panther form for it was the best form of stress relief he had when he couldn't find the occasional airhead to pound into him senselessly bringing the best form of pleasure.

Meow

But he has been getting stressed out due to Harry's disregard for his own safety, freaking shapeshifters in town, and last he heard his father was raging with trying to find him even though Draco's been gone for awhile. The last thing he needed was to see Lucius, he felt that if he saw him with these new powers he would tear the man's head clean off his shoulders for the injustices in his childhood. Needless to say that when the subject of his mother is brought up, it's seen that the Malfoy men turn icy towards each other.

"Help!"

His panther ear twitched at the noise, it was a child for sure and she was bawling her eyes out. Draco would have ignored it if he didn't feel the thudding footsteps following behind the child, something big was chasing her and by the repeated thud it was more than one thing. He stopped in his tracks and just listened, he heard laughter, two distinct barks. The one who was doing the laughing was talking, from Draco's distance it was hard to tell what he was saying but he made out one word that had him running as fast as he could.

Feed

The shapeshifters (or werewolves as they called themselves) were having a routine patrol when they happened across a rather strange sight. A little had been tied up and was walking in front of a dogsled with a few weird but hungry looking dogs trailing behind her. It was pretty obvious that she was doing this against her will as she looked terrified but the man in the sled cracked a whip at her to keep walking. Naturally they wanted to save her but it was actually a bad idea to run after her as she had gotten even more scared and began to ran with the dogs chasing after her. How the girl was outrunning all of the dogs the shapeshifters had no idea but she was doing it, the man in the sled looked back at them and stuck out his tongue and started laughing.

Sam gave order to secure the girl at all cost and all the wolves agreed, he ordered Leah to run ahead since she was the fastest and grab the girl. She was about to move out of the pack when a yellow blur grabbed the girl from in front of the dogs, forcing the sled to turn around and the wolves to stop in their tracks as the blur landed right in front of them. One wolf recognized the blur, he had thought about that blur nonstop for days and walked around town hoping to see him just once more.

Draco, in human form, landed on the ground on all fours with the girl on his back, the four eyed dogs nipping at him about to charge. "Oi, cover your ears okay?" The girl looked confused but nodded, probably just happy to be saved, once the girl had her ears covered he inhaled, felt pity for the shapeshifters

Then gave a devil's roar

The intensity of it hurt his own ears, the shrill sound was much like a piercing whistle used to train dogs. The pierce was so much for the hounds they eventually fled in terror, a few of the shapeshifters ran as well, only two ended up staying but still looked like they wanted to run. The roar permeated throughout the forest scaring away much of the animal life that was observing the scene play out.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy!" Draco knew this man, he was a low class hunter who used animals instead of magic simply because his own magical core was weak. He looked nothing special and was nothing special, "I doubt your family has any creature inheritance."

Draco ignored the man and brought the girl over to the two remaining wolves, he set her down but she held on to his hand, "It's alright, they'll protect you and won't eat you, if they do I'll kick their teeth in and rescue you, yeah?" He gave a genuine smile which reassured her. The only people he smiles for; Harry and innocent children who are or have went through hardships in life.

Draco looked both wolves in the eye, they won't admit they flinched a little at the stone hard stare, before turning around and facing Marik the amateur hunter, "How dare you use a child for your stupid game?"

Marik smiled, his scarred face turning upwards, "It's no game, the speedster was merely food for my dogs, I had a feeling they were getting tired of hippogriff meat." Draco didn't look surprised that Marik would desecrate such a honorable creature, the man only cared for himself and money. He had no sense of honor, no sense of beauty, only cared for the baser instincts in life of survival, much like the animals he trains.

Draco had heard that Voldemort had hired many hunters but he didn't believe that anyone, much less someone like Marik, would come even close.

Marik shook his head, "You should have left us alone, Malfoy, we were just headed out of this area but thank you for allowing me to collect my reward for your whereabouts."

Draco chuckled, "You won't be collecting anything," He noticed a few of the wolves were coming back, Marik gave a whistle and out of the brush tigers, the same size as the wolves with long saber fangs, were appearing, "Tigers of Bishmal? You've gotten braver with your animals." These were extremely deadly tigers, poison fangs and claws, and massive strength.

"Looks like you acquired some new powers yourself, pretty sure that's some information your parents would like to hear," Marik smirked, "Or should I say parent?"

Draco saw red, he geared up ready to take on the three tigers, "Oi, wolf," He knew which wolf he was talking, the one at the beach, "Watch her and stay out of the fight, they'd decimate all of you in just a second." Draco felt that familiar feeling in his legs and feet, the tense feeling right before he launches.

He ran at the three tigers, the first tiger he faced he jumped and kicked so hard it dislocated the beast's jaw. He sidestepped the next tigers attempt at biting him and kicked its stomach which launched it in the air, he jumped from the ground and slammed his foot down on the tiger launched him back towards the ground on top of its companion.

When he landed he felt the third tiger run for him so he returned the action and grabbed it by the stomach, werepanthers naturally had extraordinary power in their legs so Draco used that to his advantage. He pushed the tiger, using the strength of his legs and the advanced strength of his arms, it was enough to send that beast flying towards a large boulder where it impacted with enough for to leave a crack.

All three extremely deadly creatures were taken down in less than three minutes. Draco stood, noticing an air of surprise surrounding him, he brought out his wand (Don't ask him where he kept it), "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot out of his wand and around Marik.

The man looked absolutely livid, "You'll pay for this Malfoy, I'll tell you're father, I might even tell Grey-,"

"Stupefy!" It was good that Draco has said that instead of the other two words that he REALLY wanted to say, he went over and touched the man though he didn't really want to. He looked back over at the wolves and the girl, "Take her home, and forget you ever saw me, it would probably be best for you to not get involved." Draco looked directly into the eyes of one wolf in particular, it looked too familiar a scene for him so he looked away and apparated back home with his bounty.

That day it was as if the town felt that something was starting.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sad

Not because Draco had brought home some fool Voldemort had hired to find them and bring them back. Not because Draco told him that Voldemort had also hired a bunch of other idiots to find them, he knew that was going to happen eventually, it just meant that the snake bastard wasn't making him a priority anymore.

No he was sad because he ran out of finger nails to chew while he was freaking the hell out.

Draco saw him doing his old disgusting habit and sneered at him while making sure the ropes were so tight the man's organs would be squeezed out, "Will you stop chewing your finger nails," He slapped the boy's hand out of his mouth, "Now I have to manicure them again." Harry then proceeded to chew on the other hand, "Stop that!"

"I can't, I'm freaking out!"

"Relax okay, I'm pretty sure we can beat anything that comes our way,"

Harry gave him an exasperated look, "How are we supposed to know what's coming our way, for all we know Voldemort could have sent Berserkers after us, and this one got pretty damn close Draco, at least you were lucky enough to find him before he found us!" Slowly but surely Harry's level of stress was rising to biblical proportions, thoughts flew through his head like his early departure, leaving his friends and Edward, and having to start all over again.

"That's why I'm going to torture him to learn the whereabouts of all the other hunter's locations." Draco shrugged like it was a known thing, the hunter was looking between the both of him, thankfully Draco gagged him so he couldn't scream or anything.

Harry tilted his head curiously, "Why would he-,"

"Hunters are naturally competitive, whether born one or made one, it's the one trait that all hunters share. So naturally when hunting game with other predators, you want to know their location at all times so you can either take their kill or kill them to keep your prey. I would think since we're public enemies numbers one and two that the price on our head is pretty steep so naturally every hunter is trying to find our location. First one to us is set for life so each and everyone of those greedy lowlifes wants to make sure they find us first, sure some may want to split it but it's easier to just find out what the others know and just kill them."

"Well wouldn't another hunter just notice that he's not on the hunt anymore and just go to his location?"

Draco considered it for a second then shook his head, "Well we could be safe if they thought he was taken out by someone else, I apparated but it was inside the wards over the town so the trail was destroyed. Look don't worry about it, ok?" Draco put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder's, "I'll just torture this guy and get everyone's locations and the Order can handle it as they see fit."

"Well you can't use the Cruciatus, the wards can't hide something that large,"

Draco nodded, "That's why I have to result to some medieval methods, you might just want to head on to school since I doubt you want to be anywhere near the house when I start." He gave a poignant look at his bound prisoner and almost saw a look of fear in his eyes.

Draco was right, Harry hated torturing, he remembers how Neville always used to cringe when anyone even so much as hinted at the Cruciatus curse, "Well can't you just use Veritaserum, you know, make him tell the truth?"

"I lack the ingredients, only Snape has them and I doubt he'll part with them since he needs them to grow more which could take months. Do you really want him sitting in here for months?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm staying,"

Both Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Oh really, before you were scared of torturing and now you want to stick around?"

Harry looked away, "Well yeah, I might need to know how to do it for the future, you never know,"

The look Draco was giving him was intense, like he was analyzing and judging him for this weird change in character. Harry gulped when he smirked, "Why don't you want to go to school Harry?"

"Well I want-,"

"Don't lie,"

"To be here so-,"

"Harry stop lying,"

"I can help you peel the guy's skin off and-,"

"Harry!"

"Something with a lemon-,"

"Potter!"

"I kissed him okay!"

Draco stood stunned for a second before a look of absolute mischief and delight fell upon his face, "Kissed who?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "You know very well who, It was Edward,"

Draco gave a low chuckle while shaking his head, "I knew it'd happen sooner or later, which one of you ran away?"

Harry's mouth dropped a little, how did he knew that one of them skipped out?

"I-I did,"

"Hmm, my galleons were on the Vampire, he really did seem the type. So now you don't want to see him because it's awkward?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he remembered the reason why he ran away, "Well it's because I could leave at any moment,"

Draco pinched his arm, hard, "Ouch!" It would probably bruise for the next few days, "What the hell?"

The blond threw his hands in the air looking skyward, "Now you want to look back on what I've been telling you for the past few weeks."

"Well now I'm just being hit with the possibility-,"

Draco waved him off, "Oh please, don't give me that, you two have had the hots for each other since you first saw each other." Draco started to push him towards the stairs of their basement, "Go to school, talk to him, and don't come back to the house until I call you, and stop being such a weak and spineless flobberworm."

The door was shut in his face.

Harry sat down for his English class with Angela, his stomach had been in knots ever since he had stepped foot on the campus. He hadn't seen Edward, or anyone else for that matter since he was late, but he got the feeling Edward had seen him. He was glad that the Vampire wasn't rushing up to him and pushing him for answers or anything.

Now here he was in English class and thankfully the only periods he had with Edward were Chemistry and lunch, he doubted that Edward would approach him during lunch, which he was going to skip since his stomach was so torn up he wouldn't be able to eat.

Angela poked Harry's shoulder from behind, "Draco not coming today again?"

Harry shook his head while continuing to look at the screen. The class was learning about the myth of Grendel and Beowulf, it was interesting as their English teacher was allowing to them to read a book about the perspective of Grendel and not just Beowulf, "Nope he decided that this wasn't one of his more important days to grace the school with his lovely presence."

Angela shook her head, "How does he expect to graduate if he can't even come to school?"

Harry just thought that Draco didn't really need to graduate since he had a fortune that defied numerical logic.

"You guess is as good as mine,"

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

Harry's eyes popped wide and he almost cracked his neck with the speed he turned around in his seat, "What?" He almost said an octave above a whisper.

Angela laughed, "Calm down, friend," She enunciated 'Friend', "The gang just wanted to see if you and Draco, but really just you, wanted to come with us to the bowling alley tonight?"

Harry gave a sigh of relief that he could avoid another awkward conversation today, "Oh well in that case I'd love to go," This was what normal teenagers did, hang out with each other and just have fun. He could use sometime away from all the magic and vampires and shifters, maybe just some normal human time.

Angela smiled, "Great! Do you need anyone to pick you up or anything?" She was most likely asking since Draco mostly drove them to school. Harry was a bad driver but he hated asking for rides even more, only when he had to.

He shook his head, "No thanks, I have my own ride,"

Harry was going to apparate.

The bell rang and Harry's stomach continued to grow into more knots so bad that he thought he had been apparating all over the place. The bell for lunch finally rang and in the throng of people he headed for a more secluded area of the school. Once he was sure the cafe was filled with everyone having lunch and no one was around he started to vent his frustrations to no one in particular.

He gave a huge breath, "So hey Edward it just so happens that when I was born a prophecy was made that I'd grow up and kill one of the most evil wizards in all of history so he decided to kill me as a baby but couldn't. Now I'm running from his resurrected form that's waging war on everything magical and could leave at any moment to go fight a war I've been fighting for most of my life, complicated right?" He knew immediately that was a horrible way to explain things and shook his head as he continued to pace.

"Yo Eddy-, no, just...no."

"Well If you were to ask me why I'm in Forks I would say that I'm running from a maniacal overlord that's been trying to kill me since I was a baby. Actually that could work, wait no, no that won't work, Harry."

"Well If we were to have sex it'd totally be a threesome since I have part of the soul of an evil snake lord that's waging a war in the wizarding world that I will eventually have to leave to fight in."

He started hitting his head in order to make it think of a better way to explain things, "Voldemort you freaking bastard, you're always make my life complicated somehow."

"Who is Voldemort?"

"Dear Merlin and King Arthur!" Harry's heart leapt in his chest at the cool voice next to his ear. He almost apparated away but merely shot around to see Edward right behind him, "Edward, how long have you been standing there?"

The vampire looked happy to see him no less, "I only just arrived,"

Harry really hoped he hadn't heard the threesome thing or he'd be mortified, "So you didn't hear..." He left the sentence unfinished to learn what all Edward had actually heard.

"I only heard you call this Voldemort character a bastard and how he makes your life complicated."

Harry gave a sigh when he remembered he had put up a silencio around himself.

Edward looked down which caused Harry to look up, "Is Voldemort someone else?" It took Harry a few seconds what Edward actually meant and when he did a look of absolute disgust crossed his face and he ran to the nearest trashcan as he felt bile was about to come spilling out of his throat.

A few dry heaves later and he was okay, "Please don't ever imply that Voldemort and I were ever..." He didn't even want to finish that sentence, "He's only tried to kill me for the past six years."

"What," Edward doesn't shout Harry noticed, so if he's particularly mad about something his voice will actually get deeper instead of louder. His voice dripped with acid and if he had muscles Harry felt they would be tightened, "Who is he?"

"Woah calm down okay?" The smaller boy put a hand on the bigger's chest as a way to placate him, he almost recoiled because of the cold but eventually his hand provided the heat. Edward visibly calmed when Harry gave that gesture, "I guess the best way to talk about my 'baggage,' is to really just start at the beginning." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm guessing the very beginning."

He grabbed Edward's hand in his and brought them to sit in front of a few lockers, he let go of his grip but Edawrd didn't let go of his, Harry definitely took notice, "Well I'll just start off by saying that the wizarding world isn't always good magic and unicorns, there is darkness lingering in every corner of it. Before I was born a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle had come into power, he played on the hatred that, what our government had named, dark creatures felt for wizards who persecuted them. Vampires were something out of our control but werewolves and the like are treated as lesser beings, barely human without many rights."

"He recruited them and the purebloods to his side, purebloods wanted more privileges and felt a superiority to halfbloods. They also wanted mudbloods and squibs to be excluded and Tom just so happened to want the same thing. The time Tom, or what his followers had decided to call him, Voldemort, had come to power were what any adult you ask would say were 'Dark times.' People disappearing off the streets, shops mysteriously broken into, and good people charged for just being muggleborns."

"Did no one try to stop him, not even your government?"

Harry smirked, "We had the Auror division, that is our military but equate that to muggle policemen. We're not like the Americans whose military power is huge but never have the need for them. The Order of the Phoenix, a group made by Albus Dumbledore to fight and combat Voldemort's forces, were also a big help as I believe. The Order was something my parents belonged to, Lily and James Potter, the Hogwarts 'It' couple."

Edward refrained from asking about them because the demeanor Harry used when talking about his parents was one that's not used by someone who sees them regularly. It was like nostalgia, mixed with a desperate longing, with a touch of hidden resentment.

"So what do you have to do with this dark wizard?"

"Touch touchy, I'm getting there, anyway It seemed like Voldemort was going to win any day now. The Order and the Auror's weren't enough to hold back his growing forces, people were starting to lose hope and he was so very close to being the minister of magic. Then one day a prophecy was made, a prophecy that would mark the one person capable-not assured- of being his equal and defeating Voldemort. I was one of the boys mentioned in the prophecy which is why he came to kill me when I was a child."

"Well you were just one of the boys weren't you, what happened to the others?"

"Other'," Harry corrected, "My friend Neville was the other one but Voldemort targeted me that night. He came to my house, which was supposed to be hidden but my parents were betrayed by their backstabbing friend," Harry spoke of him with nothing but venom and hatred, "He killed my dad first, then came for me and my mum in my nursery, I can't even remember but I always get reminded of the story. He didn't want to kill my mum as a favor to a follower of his because he was friends with her but she said no to him over and over until he killed her. Then he came to me, a little boy no older than a few months, and when he tried to kill me the curse rebounded and killed him instead."

The knot in his stomach was slowly unforming as the cold arm that was steadily getting warmer wrapping around his shoulders and drew him close, "So he's dead, you don't have to worry about him anymore,"

Harry gave a light chuckle, "Well if he's one thing, he's tenacious, his body was destroyed but his spirit wasn't. He came back in my first year of Hogwarts and I defeated him, at eleven. Then another form of his spirit came back in my second year and I defeated him and giant snake. Third year...wasn't really that bad of year," Besides finding out who betrayed his parents, finding Sirius was a good highlight, plus a Voldemort free year, "Fourth year, well I'll skip all the dramatics and just say that he came back in the flesh, and spent the next two years restarting what we now dub 'The Second Wizarding War.'"

"Now he is back and I am guessing he is not to happy about being killed,"

"Bingo, so technically I'm in hiding because the Order of the Phoenix wanted me to train and get stronger, but I really think that they're using me as last resort if possible. I don't think anyone wants to face the fact that they have to send a teenager to defeat someone as powerful as Voldemort." It was something that had occurred to him every time Mrs. Weasley banned the children from the meetings, all the adults shared the same view it's just that she was the only one that felt especially strong about it.

"Do you want to duel him?"

Harry sat up and looked at Edward, really looked at him, in truth no one had ever asked him what he really wanted. Others always choose for him in that area, not even Draco asked him that, "I don't, not really, but this man is going to keep trying to kill me or get me to join him. Eventually this fight will be nothing more than survival, and the one thing I'm afraid of is his will to survive is greater than my own."

"I know you'll win, you don't seem like much of a pushover."

Harry smirked, he kissed his cold cheek, "Thanks for the confidence but I'll only know when I go back to fight him,"

"So you will eventually leave," It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, but Harry cringed when he felt the coldness of it.

"Eventually, not now, maybe not for another few years, but eventually, I mean I doubt it'll be years but I know it won't be tomorrow or anytime soon and that's why I don't know if it's such a good idea for us to be together-,"

"I'm coming with you,"

Harry laughed, it wasn't meant to be insulting, Edward was just so resolute in his thinking, "Why would you want to come with me?"

Edward's look was almost one of 'Seriously?', "I am not just going to sit here while you go fight a war, I don't know if you have noticed but you are very scatterbrained."

Harry almost looked insulted but people had called him that on a number of occasions.

"If fighting a war with you means we can be together then I am prepping my arms as we speak."

Harry looked down between them, "There's no guarantee I'll survive this," He felt a cold hand on the back of his head, softly running through his hair.

"You will,"

It was then Harry remembered a defense against the Dark Arts class that held a special on Vampires and that some Vampires had special powers that barely manifested when they were human.

Maybe Edward could see the future?

"No I can't see the future, that's Alice's power,"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Yes I can read minds but I can not read your mind or Draco's for some reason, that is a very rare occurrence."

"Then how did you-?"

Edward smirked and poked Harry on the forehead, "Because it's written all over your face."

"I wonder how your family puts up with a mind reader in the house, I assume it must be difficult,"

"They change up their thoughts every now and again, at first they used to think in different languages but now they just sing songs to hide their thoughts."

They both sat facing each other now as their old game resumed, "Being at school must hurt pretty badly too right?"

"It did but eventually I became accustomed to the loud noises and constant thoughts of debauchery. It does prove entertaining to listen on some thoughts however, you'd be surprised what some people think."

Harry faked looking appalled, "That is a complete and total invasion of privacy,"

Edward gave a shrug, "I can not help it, I have no choice but listen to other people's thoughts, though it is somewhat comforting being around you and even Draco to a certain extent because there is nothing but silence unless you speak. I thank you for allowing me to hear no thoughts but my own,"

"Ha, well your welcome," Harry said genuinely, one stared at the over waiting for someone to make a move, both had forgotten to talk about their relationship in favor of each others company ironically.

The bell rang and the two walked together to Biology, the moment gone. Instead they chose to just simply talk about nothing, homework for Biology, a few spells, and more stuff about Edward's family, "So my family wants to me to bring you round because they are fascinated by you being a wizard," It wasn't a complete and total lie on Edward's part

Harry was about to say 'Yes' when he remembered that he had already agreed to hang out with his friends tonight, "Oh, can I do a rain check? I'm going to the bowling alley tonight with a few of my friends."

"Of cour-will Mike Newton be there?"

Harry raised an eyebrow wondering what Mike had to do with anything, "Yeah, he is my friend after all,"

Edward frowned and became pensive after that

If Harry wasn't mistaken, and he was nintey nine percent sure that he was, Edwad Cullen was pouting.

Draco attached the piece of paper to his personal messenger owl, Dracken, and watched the owl fly. He used his towel to scrub behind his ears and dry out his hair while making sure the second towel wouldn't fall.

He had just finished torturing their hunter friend and getting the information they needed, it really only took a few hours as the hunter had a surprising amount of resilience to pain. After the torture was done he obliviated the man and sent him through the floo to the Order to let them decide what to do with him. He took a long shower, washing his scent of blood, sweat, and a small amount of tears.

He was just putting on a clothes to go get some food when he heard the door and feet on the stairs, "Oi Hellraiser, you done?"

"I don't get that reference and yes I am, are you done with your angsty teen drama?"

Harry shoved a finger in his direction, "It was not angsty so shove it and yes I am, everything is fine." Harry wasn't giving him details, first because it was their private moments, and secondly it would drive Draco nuts not knowing.

Draco wasn't going to ask first though that's for sure, "Good, well maybe you can join me for a quiet dinner out on the town?"

"Rain check?" Harry was just handing these out today, "I'm going out with Angela and everyone to the bowling alley, I actually wanted to see if you wanted to come?"

Draco held up a hand, "Pass, I don't like your friends," Draco ignored the 'You don't like anyone,', "And I only want one type of ball in my hands,"

Harry laughed while trying to look disgusted, "Gross, you're gross," He shut the door so he could head to his own room to get ready.

When he left the blond looked a little sad, before it was just him and Harry against the world, and in some instances all of creation, now he's branching out and finding all these new people. He knew that he should at least attempt to make friends but it just didn't feel right to him, his stomach would turn and his inner self would growl at him for just thinking that.

It purrs when it's around people he's supposed to like and growls around people he's not supposed to like.

Guess he'd be eating alone tonight

He packed his keys, some cash, a book, and headed for a local diner instead of the restaurant he was thinking of going to with Harry, "Stay safe and out of trouble, honey!"

"No promises, darling!"

Even though the place reeked of meat it was the only place he could think of where eating alone was acceptable. He sat in the back, away from everyone else, ordered the water and tropical spinach salad, opened his book that Snape gave him over a few lost potions recipes and enjoyed his time. He could have a good time without Harry, the blond was going to prove that to himself right this minute.

He was just getting to a particularly interesting potion that could to talk with their Animagus form when he felt a speed up in heartbeat from the door. He noticed three different scents, familiar scents, but choose to ignore them because he was hoping with all his might that they might ignore him.

They definitely noticed him and he was tuning everything out but he could guess that they were discussing if they should approach him or not. Draco looked up and gave the three shapeshifters a death stare that shook two of them but not the third. For some reason that boy has always found him, the day at the beach, that night in the forest, and now at the diner. His goddam inner beast was practically jumping through hoops every time they met, he knew why but he himself couldn't and wouldn't believe or acknowledge it.

When he heard the scrape of the chair he slammed his book down on the table and gave the boy, Jack?, a cold look, "Usually when someone says forget you ever saw them that means not talking to them while they're trying to enjoy their dinner," He gestured to his half eaten plate

Jack wasn't phased at all, "Wow, you could freeze hell with a look like that," Draco was taken aback, there was very few people that weren't discouraged by his stare, "Which is weird because you're kinda hot,"

For the first time in a long time Draco's mouth fell open, "What?" He bit out, he should not be feeling flattered, he should be appalled that this giant ruffian had the nerve to talk to him in such a manner, "You have exactly zero point five seconds to leave before you end up in the ground just like those oversized tabby cats!" He was almost yelling at this point

His friends choose that moment to come to the rescue for the poor boy for he was surely about to get his face clawed off, "Woah woah blondie calm down, we just wanted to talk," Quil said trying to placate Draco from Jacob's stupidity

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Talk?"

"About that day-," Embry was cut off

He stood up and slapped his money on the table, he was definitely done here, "What part of 'Stay out of it' do you people not understand." He pushed past the two boys easily enough and headed to his car. He was lucky no one was around because he would have no doubt his someone's car as he sped out of the restaurant. At the moment he cursed Harry because he had forgotten his potions book on the table, "Dammit!" He made a quick U turn and headed back for the restaurant.

When Draco came home that day he had to fire a few quick rounds of curses at practice dummies in fits of anger because his book had been stolen. After calming down a tad, revenge was the only thing on his mind so he transformed into his panther form and headed towards the forest, hoping to catch a trace of that shapeshifters scent. He went closer to what he heard was called the reservation and was able to pick up the shifters scent easily enough. He followed that scent around the reservation and into less dense forests close to the beach, it was there that he found the shifter and patiently waiting with a smile on his face. Draco shifted out his panther form and stomped up to him, "Give it back,"

"The name's Jacob by the way,"

The blond rolled his eyes, "I don't care, now give it back!"

The black haired boys gave him a curious, yet mischievous look, "Give what back?"

"My book!"

"Book? Where?" He looked around for this so called book but when he didn't find it he shrugged.

Draco puffed out air, if he killed the boy he'd have a pack of shapeshifters on his hands and he really didn't need that, "I know you took my book from the diner,"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Jacob said rolling on the balls of his feet.

He was trying his very best to stay calm, he wasn't the best in dealing with children, "Well if you did I'd like it back,"

"What's the magic word?"

"A word that hasn't been said in my family for generations!" A Malfoy has never and will never say that accursed word, from the womb they are taught that if they want something, they take it or buy it.

Jacob gave a smile, "I knew you were a spoiled rich kid," It wasn't said in a judging way at all, just a simple observation.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "How I lived my life is none of your business now if you don't give that book back I will be forced to kill you," He didn't say he couldn't handle a pack of shifters, he'd just rather not have to.

It'd really be a drag

"Kiss me,"

Draco's mouth opened for a second time

Jacob rethought his strategy, "On the cheek, not to terrible for her majesty is it?"

Draco felt his eye twitching and a blood vessel pop, he moved so fast Jacob barely saw it. In a second he was on top of the larger male with his claws around his throat, Draco was ready to explode but that inner self felt terrible for scaring the boy. It was then that Draco almost dropped his mouth for a third time that day but he didn't

Jacob was still calm and confident, "What's a better option, killing me or kissing me, if you kill me you'll never know where your book is because I hid it, if you kiss me that path will lead to you getting your book back."

"Tch," Draco considered his options and hated himself for what he was about to do, screw a kiss on the cheek. He smashed their lips together in a full blown kiss, the boys lips were soft and warm, super heated warm, Draco chalked it up to shapeshifter physiology. Eventually Draco moved things on since it didn't seem like Jacob would, he parted his lips to allow Jacob entrance to do the age old tango. It seemed like the boy was hesitant at first but eventually Draco could feel that warmth in his mouth, around his own tongue. Even though this was probably his first kiss the shifter had skill and serious potential from what Draco was experiencing. He felt hands on his sides sliding up and down and could definitely feel how excited the shifter was.

They made out for what seemed like hours, the sounds of wet smacking permeated the air and thankfully no one was around. When Draco finally pulled off he was scowling for sure but it was heavily downplayed by the pink of his cheeks, the idiot below him was grinning well...like an idiot, "Can I have my book back now?"

"G-give me your number,"

Draco took the idiots phone out of his pocket and put his number in, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his book back today, "Hurry up because eventually I will get tired and I will most likely kill you," The threat was waved off by the boy still panting on the beach

Draco transformed to run home because he really had to take another shower.

Definitely a cold one  
-

While ignorant in the plight of his friend Harry was having a pretty fun time at the bowling alley with his friends. Ben couldn't make it which left Angela a little sad she couldn't hang out with her crush but Harry brought her out of the dumps and forced her and Jessica and Mike to have a good time as well.

He was getting a perfect score without even using magic and he was just an all around good presence to be around, "Ok Mike beat that!" He gestured to another strike he just achieved when he was going to sit down next to Angela

Mike tousled his hair until his hand was slapped away, "One of these turns you're going to mess up and when you do I'll be the one on top," He winked at Harry and Jessica and Angela shared knowing looks.

When Mike went up to bowl Jessica sat next to Harry and Angela, "So have you decided yet, Harry?"

He looked confused, "Decided on what?"

"On whether you want Mike or Edward," Angela finished for her with a smile

Harry blinked confused a few times, "What,"

Jessica threw a hand around his shoulder, "We're just saying that you're going to have to decide pretty soon,"

"W-why?"

Angela pointed towards the door where Edward and his family came through. Harry choked on nothing when he heard the two girls laughter, when he told Edward that he couldn't go to his family he didn't thing he'd bring them to Harry!

Mike stumbled in his bowling stance when he saw them but quickly recovered in order to save face in front of Harry.

Harry decided to just believe that they came here of their own free will even though Jessica told them that they barely went anywhere in town. Eventually they continued their game as planned, when it was Harry's turn to bowl again he noticed that it was also Emmett's turn to bowl as well. When the both of them walked up to get a bowl Harry looked at Emmett and the boy sent a wink and a grin back.

Emmett threw the ball instead of rolling it and it hit the pins dead center without even touching the ground. Harry gave a mental applause for the Vampire, he sensed some rivalry brewing but didn't want to act on it until he was sure. He rolled the ball getting yet another strike without magical assistance and sent a peace signs Emmett's way.

Alice was up next, Harry doesn't know why he was surprised but she threw the ball without even looking and still managed to get a strike.

Jasper threw his ball with a curve, right when Harry thought it was going in the gutter it spun out and hit a direct strike.

Rosalie opted not to play of course

Edward's parents, he remembered their names as Carlisle and Esme, bowled with each other. Esme pretending to not know how to bowl and Carlisle helping her. Harry thought the entire thing was just so cute, many of the women in the bowling alley looked at them longingly.

When Mike was up while Edward was, Harry chose that time to go to the restroom. He didn't realize people thought he was juggling Mike and Edward, truth was he wanted Edward and Mike was a really good friend. Draco was right all along and he should have acknowledged It and made things clear that he only wanted friendship.

Harry gave a chuckle, to think just earlier he had the Dark Lord on his brain and now he's thinking of things one only sees on the Soap Oprah network. He had opened the door to leave when he bumped into a cold hard chest, "Hey there,"

"Hi, I realized that we forgot something important today in our little chat,"

Harry cursed his own scatterbrained nature, "Oh crap I thought I covered all my bases, I really wanted to get everything out in the open air with you, now you probably don't trust me or something. Great, just great, Merlin I am a huge-,"

He was cut off by the pair of surprisingly warm familiar lips attached to his, his eyes, which were probably the size of dinner plates were slowly closing as his arms found their way around Edward's neck. He felt those arms wrap around his waist and push him up against the wall.

Harry was lost in the sensation, no one had ever kissed him with such passion, such ferocity. His head was spinning as if he'd been hit with a confundus by Fred and George. Edward's body against his would have left him shivering if he was a regular human but the heat from from his magic moving under his skin shielded him.

It was pleasant until his brain shocked at the appendage against his thigh, he broke them apart, accidentally hitting his head against the tiled wall.

"Look Eddy, I come with a lot of baggage, a madman chasing after me is just a small part as hard as it is to believe."

Edward nodded, "As do I, admittedly there is no 'Dark Lord,' but living for over a century one tends to develop a rather dark past." On the outside Edward was calm but on the inside he was worried, worried that Harry might fear the person he used to be.

Decades ago or even recently.

Harry twisted a lock of Edward's hair on the nape of his neck, "I'll make you a deal, I'll handle yours if you handle mine,"

Edward chuckled before letting the boy down, "Deal,"

It was a few minutes before the both of them left the bathroom, pretty much both parties could take a guess at what had happened.

Jessica was already texting away

Omake:

Draco punched the shower tiles as the freezing cold water as it cascaded down his body and froze every blood vessel in his veins. He looked down between his legs at angry red piece of him that hadn't left since he made out with that lug.

"Goddammit!"

He could hear a buzzing sound coming from the sink and could only chance a guess at who was calling him.

It throbbed

"Why me?"

Whew doggy that was a big amount of stuff to write. I've been looking at the follower count and I am impressed, truly, but the reviews, I gotta know what everyone thinks of the story so far, should I change anything, should I add anything, are you pissed, are you glad, just finding that stuff in my inbox literally gives me the courage and fills my muses to keep writing for this story.

One person actually PM'D me and I said that I'm going to buckle down and keep writing to keep hearing more from them.

The book thing I owe to Concubine99, while it's similar I wanted to change it up to how I want my Draco and Jacob acting and will also ensure more lovely interactions later on.

Jaysus I had something else to say, oh yeah! I'm sorry about that lime or whatever I'm still not where I want to be with those and it's weird because I've finally done that stuff and I thought I'd be able to write it perfectly ya know but something's missing so if you're really good at writing lemons just give me a PM!

But yeah guys please submit those reviews because I would love to read them and spread the word about this story


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat on his couch in their living room, strumming his Ukulele, a present from a Hawaiian tribe elder he received upon stopping a volcano meltdown that would have destroyed their village. He laughed when he heard the words dormant volcano being used by experts and so did they. It was a very old one, apparently it was made by his son that died when the boy was only fourteen years old. It was the villages most prized possession as they all loved the boy dearly, they gave it to him as they had the belief that Harry was the reincarnated version of him.

Go figure

It was painted a mixture of bright yellow, orange, and red and it fit almost perfectly in his hands. Currently he was strumming the instrument absentmindedly but a passing shiver from one of Voldemort's rages brought forth an idea to mind. The keys were forming in his mind as were the lyrics to this new creation, "Life and death and love and birth, and peace and war on the planet Earth, is there anything worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth-,"

His creation was interrupted when there was a slam from upstairs, for some reason Draco had been especially cross these last few days and whenever Harry would ask why he'd always give him this curt response, 'Don't worry about it.' It's been enough to put Harry on edge and he was seriously getting tired of always being on edge when at home, a place where you're supposed to come to relax.

"Oi darling, come here,"

"What!" Draco yelled from upstairs, he had been expecting that response at least.

Harry frowned, "Just come here, or I'll come up there!"

"Oh I'm so afraid!"

"You should be because I did something you don't know about and if you don't come here I won't tell you!"

"You're bluffing, I know you Potter, you're the biggest bluffer I've ever met."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we, hope you like purple body parts."

Silence, he heard a grumble before almost silent footsteps descending down the stairs, finally that unusually messy head of blond hair came into view before sitting down on the couch across from him, "Now, tell uncle Harry what's the matter," He put his ukulele to the side to sit up and face his friend.

He blew a strand of blond hair from his face, "I already told you it's nothing,"

Harry blew out a dramatic sigh, "I wish you'd just tell me, I know when something's wrong with you, I know you, Malfoy. Trying to lie to me is like me trying to lie to Snape about who shredded his cloak in third year."

"Who did that anyway, pretty sure that is the reason I almost _nearly _failed potions that year." He says nearly because pretty much anyone who was barely passing the class ended up failing due to Snape being cross about his favorite cloak

Harry shrugged, he was just glad he was one of the one that did pass, "It was Seamus, he didn't mean to do it but Hermione, for some reason, let him watch Crookshanks and he got out unsurprisingly." He pointed his guitar menacingly at the boy, "Don't try to distract to me, spill it Drackey,"

Draco grimaced, "Don't call me that, and there's nothing wrong just another annoying mortal, well maybe not mortal." He said after a second thought, the shifter, Jacob could be far from mortal, he wasn't that versed on shifter culture as there were so few of them around.

"Since I know it's not a vampire problem, I'm guessing the shapeshifters found you?" Harry was proven correct when Draco nodded, "That's weird, what happened?"

Draco refused to tell Harry the entire story lest the boy go on and on about him finding love or some other nonsense, "One of them took something from me and refuses to give it back until I give him information."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Someone stole...from _you_?" That was almost impossible to do as Draco had put a curse on damn near everything that meant something to him, Harry found that out the hard way.

He's still scratching in his sleep.

Draco nodded once more

"And you didn't kill him?" Harry asked incredulously, "Or beat him until he gave it back?"

The blond looked at his friend like he had finally succumbed to Voldemort's madness, Harry had asked it innocently enough but his Harry would never immediately resort to murder, "Calm down Harry, it's just a silly little book,"

Harry was quiet for a moment as he sat back on the couch analyzing what Draco had said, he knew that if Draco really felt like it then he would be able to get it back no problem. If the person had taken It right in front of him then they honestly wouldn't get very far with the item. But for them to get the drop on Draco, still have the item, and for the boy to actually give into the demands, either Draco's gone soft (Unlikely) the person is more skilled than Draco (Highly unlikely) or Draco wanted that to happen (Impossible.)

But then again

Harry would let this play out until he was needed, whatever was going on Draco would surely hide it from him as the boy as extremely independent and liked to solve his problems on his own. The silence had gone on long enough as Harry sat examining, "Well don't give him too much information, we don't know who this person is or what their motives are."

Draco rolled his eyes before reaching over and slapping Harry on the back of his head, "Pot calling the kettle, right?"

Harry held his bruise and blinked away the tears before glaring at Draco, "Hey, we had background information on Edward that proved he wasn't a threat. We know that shifters are mostly solitary creatures but who knows what creatures that noseless douchebag has in his army. All I'm asking is that you be careful around this..."

"Jacob," Draco gave, it was said with enough grit to bruise his throat

Harry nodded, "Be wary of this Jacob is all I'm asking, who knows, you might end up getting more information out of him then he would of you." There was a beeping sound and it was coming from Draco's phone, Harry looked at his own phone to make sure that it wasn't coming from him and his mouth dropped when it wasn't. Someone was actually messaging Draco, Harry looked floored, the only person in the entire world who could send a message to Draco is Harry.

"He has my number," Draco explained, unsurprisingly not looking at him, he took his phone then headed up the stairs to reply.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the stairs knowing that there was definitely something more going on if Draco had given out his private number. He watched the boy walk up the stairs before he felt a buzzing from his own phone telling him that Edward was here to pick him up, "Draco, I'm headed to school, would you like a ride?" He knew Edward wouldn't mind

"With the Cullen? I'd rather stand in a garbage dump for five years,"

Harry shrugged with a roll of his eyes before heading towards the door, "Suit yourself, grumpy,"

The drive to school was done in silence, the mood from earlier was gone and confident, analysis Harry had now become anxious, cautious Harry. He was ecstatic that he and Edward were officially together but Harry was embarrassed to admit, even to himself, that he really didn't know what that meant. He had never been with anyone before, except for Seamus but that was just kissing and one drunken night they'd rather not discuss again. Relationship wise he had no idea what he was supposed to do, was he supposed to do anything, was he supposed to talk a certain way, was he supposed to only have eyes for Edward?

Well that last thing wouldn't be difficult at all because Edward Cullen was a heart throb, what he saw in Harry the boy had no idea. So he decided, as a means to not screw things up, he would do something Draco would never do in this situation.

Ask for help.

"So, dating, what exactly do we...are we supposed to..." He rubbed the back of his head, They sat together in the car in the school parking lot as school was starting and everyone was milling about. Harry though it best to approach the subject when it was just the two of them.

He wondered what Edward had been thinking this entire time, the older boy had remained silent during the entire drive, now Harry had called attention to himself, "You want to know what we're supposed to do with each other?" The vampire raised an eyebrow and Harry nodded, he gave the wizard a smirk, "Besides the obvious?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I mean we can do that but not all the time, pretty sure you can't keep up with me to attempt that Edward."

Now the vampire had both eyebrows raised, "There's nothing we have to do, Harry, have you never dated at Hogwarts?"

"Well between trying not to fail and outliving a madman who wants you dead I didn't really have much time for a good shag in the dorms." He said exasperatedly, Harry could admit that he was sexually frustrated but only to himself, "You're the one who's hundreds of years old, you can't say that in all that time you've never had a pretty girl to call yours."

"I am a little over a hundred, and I can not even remember my last girlfriend."

He thumped his head against the dashboard and gave a sigh, "Guess we're both in new territory then,"

"I honestly thought you were thinking about changing your decision to be with me, I can't read your mind so I had to read the expressions on your face. Now that I do know, the look of distress amuses me somewhat."

Harry scoffed, "Like I would do that, I told you I'm in this for the long haul Mr. 'I'm such a dangerous bad boy, you're a good boy and I'm way to dangerous for you.' I guess we'll just have to learn what to be like on the job then."

Edward was silent for a moment before climbing out of the car, walking over to Harry's side and opening his door, he held out a hand for Harry to take, "Why don't we start with this then?" Harry took the offered appendage with a smile, shaking away the cold, coming from it, as Edward wrapped that arm around his waist and lead them into the school.

Harry could feel the eyes on them as they walked, "You do realize that everyone is staring, right?"

He could feel the taller boy shrug, "Let them look, you're now one of the only opinions I care about."

Harry pretended that didn't make his stomach flutter in the best of ways, if hearing those things on a regular basis was what dating was then he's pretty sure he would be thoroughly enjoy it.

Harry sat down in his first class of the day, next to his friend Angela of course, "So I'm guessing you and Edward had a lot of fun in the bathroom the other night," She winked at him as she took their homework assignment from her backpack.

He sweated a little, "Get your mind out of the gutter," He reached behind to get his own backpack but his mouth dropped when he felt his ukulele. Harry cursed when he realized he had forgotten to bring his backpack with his entire schools work inside.

"Your homework, Mr. Potter?"

He glanced at her sheepishly, "How about a song from Beethoven as extra credit?" He strummed a few strings.

* * *

Around the time lunch came around Harry had his head in his hands the entire day because each teacher failed him for whatever assignment he had to turn in for the day. It hadn't occurred to him to just apparate home or just ask Draco to retrieve it for him because throughout the day people kept touching and asking questions about his instrument.

"Why'd you bring that to school?" Draco asked once he sat next to Harry in the lunchroom with all of their other friends.

"I forgot to get my backpack instead!" He didn't mean to snap but he had been getting asked that all day and he just wanted the day to be over with, Draco gave a scoff as he silently casted the charm over his nose, "Potter's and their absentmindedness."

"Can you play, Harry?" Mike asked him causing him to look up from the table, Harry had been determined not to late his lately smitten attitude over Edward to drive him from his friends. So he would sit with them, Edward was okay with that as long as Mike kept his hands to himself. Harry assured Edward that he needn't worry about Mike but Edward was closely monitoring his thoughts for anything that might pertain to Harry.

Harry looked confused, "I have it for a reason," He said in an obvious tone

"Well a lot of kids walk around high school with guitars even though they only know like one song." Jessica said matter-of-factly, Harry looked appalled that someone would do such a thing.

"Play something for us!" Angela asked excitedly

"O-okay," Harry always felt nervous playing in front of people except for Ron, Hermione, Draco and a select few others, "You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me, when the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pal said, boy you've got a friend in me, yeah you've got a friend in me." He stroked Draco's head who in turn slapped his hand away before leaving the cafeteria, but before hearing laughter coming from the table.

He heard a round of applause from a couple of people except for one, "Play something else," Edward had taken Draco's spot and looked at him with a small smile. He loved hearing Harry play or sing, to him it was the best sounds he'd ever heard from anyone.

Harry raised a saucy eyebrow, "Any requests?"

"Something...original?"

Harry was taken aback, he didn't want to play his song from earlier because it wasn't finished yet so maybe if he started playing something would come to mind. Edward whispered something in his ear, he could barely make out what it was as he played.

Follow my lead.

"Good little boy, always following after me, you know that I'm bad, but you're spending your days with me, what can you enjoy, you're a good little boy," Harry was even more taken aback by Edward singing, when he cast a look at the boy's family it looked like they were as well.

But he sounded so melodic, the girls were misty eyed as if he was singing directly to them but he was singing for Harry to Harry.

But the words, Harry's eyebrow twitched when the words registered to him, he would follow Edward's lead, "Bad little boy," Round of cheers from his friends, "That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy, and if you are why do you want to hang out with me?"

After school had ended Edward offered to drive Harry home and Draco agreed under the only stipulation that Edward drive Harry straight home with no stops between. Harry grumbled but at least he got to do something, once they got into the car Harry decided to ask questions that had been forming ever since lunch, "I really hope you don't believe that I'm a good little boy because if you do then boy have I got some stories to tell you."

Edward chuckled darkly, "In comparison to me yes, but overall no, I know that you have gotten a mischievous little brain tucked away in that beautiful head of yours."

"Let's not do the singing thing again, I enjoyed it don't get me wrong but I'd rather the whole school not constantly wonder how we spend our sex lives."

"Mm, too late for that one," Edward could partake in the pleasure from the fact that most of the school, especially Mike Newton, now knew that Harry was his.

Harry groaned, now he has another school in his business, he then noticed that he should have been home already, "It's taking a lot longer to get to my house, Edward,"

"Draco ordered that you be driven straight home, I'm driving you there just taking a few more turns than usual to get you there."

Harry laughed, "Smart, though he'll probably be sore later, I'll just bake him something." he was thinking back to something Edward had said earlier, he interlaced his fingers with Edward's free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, "You're not a villain, you normally can't help what's in your nature but yet you've suppressed it, I think that makes you more of the hero here." Harry said sincerely

Edward stayed silent for a second as they drove, hands still locked together tight, soon enough they reached Harry's home, "My family wishes to formally meet you and since you're free this time I thought it would be a good time to ask,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are they still worried about me knowing your secret,"

"A little, also how you seem to occupy most of my time and thoughts lately."

Harry nodded, he didn't mind at all, actually proving that Edward's entire family was safe would probably placate Draco more into letting Harry leave on his own more. They had yet to encounter anymore hunters after them and where else would Harry be safe rather than a house full of vampires?

"Maybe I'm not the villain you can't see me as but I am a danger to you Harry."

Harry chuckled before leaning over and giving his boyfriend a deep kiss, "You may be but the truth is I am a lot safer with you around."

* * *

Draco was lazily sleeping on a tree branch in his other form, his werepanther form that is. He had decided to go on a run since the temperature had picked up a tad. Cats, no matter how big or small, enjoyed taking naps in the warmth and it was the warmest it was possibly going to be for the next week so Draco seized the opportunity.

It gave him some time to think about things, Harry in particular now that he and Cullen were together, there was nothing he could do about that situation that would end up with a happy Harry. So he wondered if he should care for Harry's happiness or safety, strategically having a vampire on their side meant a hell of a lot more safer Harry than just by himself. Vampires had a natural resistance to magic, sure magic could destroy them but it would take hell of a lot of it to do so. They were also one of the few species who were master hunters and killers so having Edward around was a lot like having someone of Draco's caliber around as well.

Draco was sure he could take Edward in a fight but he wouldn't come out completely unscathed or with all of his limbs attached.

Though he would never admit such a thing to anyone

But he heavily disliked Edward simply because Harry liked him so much, the boy trusted him from the get go where as it took Draco years to earn Harry's trust he has now. Granted Draco wasn't the nicest person to him when they first met but he never outright wanted to kill the boy. If Edward wished to do so then all he would have to do is wait until Harry put his guard down, and now that they were dating it would surely be all the time.

He was jealous but that's also something he'd never admit to anyone, Harry was like a twin brother to him now so it wasn't romantic one bit. He knew eventually Harry would find someone, it wouldn't be just the two of them forever, Harry more than anyone else deserved happiness.

Draco just thought it would be after the war, he also thought deep inside that he'd be gone before that happened. With his life the way it was he didn't really have much to look forward to after the war, Harry would surely win and they'd still be friends but Draco would ultimately be by himself.

The Malfoy name had already been besmirched due to Lucius, it would take years to build it back up. No one at school really liked him a part from the Slytherins girls but that was just because of his status and money. He guessed everyone would just be after what he was instead of who, another thing he would admit to himself was that Harry found someone who stared at him as if he'd take a Kedavra to the chest just so he'd be happy.

The only love he'd ever know was from his mother and Harry

With a dark cloud over him he tried not to think of the twisted affection from Greyback.

His whole body felt wrong suddenly as memories of his childhood washed over him. The hairs on his back stood on edge as if the man was laughing right in his ear.

But In fact it was a rustle coming from the bushes, he opened his eyes and masked his surprise at seeing a pack of horse sized wolves standing at the bottom of the tree and staring up at him. The smell coming off from them alerted him that it was the entire shapeshifter pack. He could point out Jacob among them and his tail started swished back and forth lazily. His inner were was ranting about mating but Draco didn't mate, mating was just some form of binding two people together, there wasn't love if anything it forced people to be in love and that was something he never wanted.

He did not love Jacob Black and he would not mate with him.

Trivia about shapeshifters appeared in his mind, when in packs they can communicate telepathically with each other, Draco wondered what they were talking about so he decided a little legilimency was in order, it was an invasion of their privacy but Jacob had invaded his when he stole Draco's book.

_'-ut there aren't any panthers this north, what's one doing up here?' _That sounded like one of the boys from the restaurant, Embry possibly.

_'Maybe it escaped from the zoo?'_ This voice was young, the other wolves deadpanned looked at him, '_What, it actually happens,'_

_'Well whatever it's doing here it has nothing to do with us, no doubt those leeches well drink it up later,' _This voice sounded older, more gruff as well, quite possibly the alpha since most tended to sound like that.

Except for Draco of course

_'It smells like Draco,' _

Draco's breath hitched in his throat at hearing Jacob's voice, his tail stopped in mid air for a moment before continuing it's path.

The other wolves gave a collective groan in their heads, _'Everything smells like Draco to you, 'this is Draco's cologne, his shampoo, hey guys I'm pretty sure this is his toilet paper!' _That sounded like Quil, his normally happy taking an exasperated one.

_'Now you know why I stopped going to the mall with him,'_

_'From what I heard he sounds like a prick,' _This voice was feminine, Draco glared at the wolf the comment came from, she didn't know him so she didn't really even know if he was a prick.

He was she just didn't have enough experience to call him that in his opinion.

_'You don't even know him Leah, so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't say things like that,' _Jacob was glaring, and partially growling at her, Draco ignored the fluttering in his chest when Jacob came to his defense before the alpha came over and nudged him with his nose and he visibly calmed.

_'I understand, I was the same way when I imprinted, everything reminds you of them and you won't let anyone even say their breath smells without a punch to the face but calm yourself, we all saw what he did and he's dangerous,'_

Draco scoffed at dangerous before a particular word made itself reappear in his mind, _'What does imprinting mean?'_

A collective gasp from all their minds alerted him that he had royally screwed up, he forgot to close his mind off while breaching the psychic connection. Using magic in this form was extremely difficult which was why the walls hadn't come up naturally like he had been trained to do.

_'Did that thing just talk to us?'_

_'That sounded just like Draco!'_

_'Damn,'_ Draco cursed to himself, he had blown his cover and they wouldn't forget that, he stood, stretching his panther limbs before jumping down and gracefully landing at the foot of the tree. They all backed up and made room for him, he shifted back into his human form and stood defiantly in front of them, "Oi, chick, you're right about that whole prick thing but call me that again and I'll turn you inside out." He was still sore from that one

Jacob walked up, he had broken their connection so he couldn't hear what the wolves were thinking anymore, he guessed they sent him to talk to him, the wolf shifted forms and Draco's entire face flushed cherry red as he saw Jacob in his full glory, "Sweet, merciful Merlin, why are you naked?!"

"How come you shifted and still got to keep your clothes?"

Draco covered his eyes as seeing that..._thing_ in between Jacob's legs was causing the flush, he picked up a rock and turned it into hopefully big enough shorts, "I'm not talking to you unless you put some clothes on."

Jacob looked in wonder, as did the pack, at Draco's magic, Draco realized they've probably never seen magic before living in such a small area. Jacob put them on, surprisingly a comfortable fit, "Boy have we got some questions for you,"

"As I do you," Draco grimaced, the most noticeable thing had gone but not he was left with Jacob in just nothing but shorts. The boy certainly tended to hit the gym, he was definitely muscular, much more than Cullen, and his tanned skin and dark hair drew Draco's attention. If they hadn't met each other before hand maybe Draco would have seduced Jacob for a night or two but they had and he knew what Jacob meant to him.

He was attracted but dammit he didn't want to be.

"So how did you-,"

Draco held up a hand, "No,"

Jacob looked confused, "But-,"

Draco shook his head again, "No, just because I have questions for you doesn't mean I'll answer your questions for me,"

"Then what'll make us answer your questions?"

Draco shrugged, "If it's all the same I could always look up things about your people, although you might be a select tribe, there are shifters all over the world so I'm sure some accounts are the same."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Shifters, we're werewolves dude,"

Draco frowned, "Don't call me dude, and no you're not, no offense to your culture but werewolves are something different entirely. Werewolves actually are controlled by the full moon and when they shift...man can it get ugly. No werewolf can morph into what you morph into, their forms are much...darker than majestic horse sized wolves. I'm sorry if this is a shock to you but trust me, I've been around werewolves my entire life." He looked down, holding back the choke that would have come out if he continued.

Jacob looked back at their alpha, Draco had managed to piss of a few of his pack even though he really didn't mean offense to it, they just took practically pissing on their heritage that way. It was best that they leave now and he talk to Draco alone, "Look I'll talk to you later alright, we've still got to continue our patrol,"

Draco scoffed, "I'd rather you didn't but you most likely will anyway," He apparated home, away from the shifters he probably managed to anger. He hadn't meant to but he hated werewolves, he disliked Jacob but he didn't hate him. Letting the boy call himself a werewolf would no doubt anger Draco into actually trying to offend his people which is something he didn't actually want to do.

He really didn't need another tribe of something out to kill him for the third time.

Later on, after he had made sure that Harry had made it home safe, he looked at the texts from Jacob asking a bunch of questions, attempts to bribe him with his book, and even an apology.

That confused him

_Why are you apologizing_

It was met with an instant response

_Thank you for finally replying! I hadn't meant to try and interrogate you like that!_

_Usually an interrogation is met with torture, I wouldn't call seeing you naked as torture, much of the opposite really. _His finger hit send before his mind fully registered what he had said, his mouth dropped and he shot up in his bed.

Was

He

Flirting?

He cursed the inner beast inside that was smirking with delight, "Damn you,"

Jacob's reply took a few minutes but he did eventually send it

_I hope you know I am never going to let you live down saying that!_

_Right, anyway I'd rather us talk in private without the entire pack around. _

_Never going to happen_

_Sure it won't. _

Draco was getting ready to leave the conversation where it was for the rest of his remainder in Forks until a questions burned his mind.

_What that one wolf said, imprinting, is that the reason you can't leave me alone?_

Like the other, Jacob's reply was instantaneous

_Yes_

So Draco deduced it was much like mating except Jacob had chose to let his creature force him to love Draco.

Draco decided that it would be one sided

* * *

A/N: Wow it has really been forever since I last updated, sorry about that but school, college, work, and I truly haven't really had a long break to just sit down and right like this, I can't promise I'll keep constant but I can't promise I'll try so hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!

As I was writing that scene between Harry and Edward I had accidentally found this song called the Awkward duet on youtube and I thought it would be perfect for the two of them.

Also if you don't know the songs I used in this one you didn't have a childhood and missed out on quality television


End file.
